Inuyasha and Kikyo
by Princess Kitty1
Summary: On Christmas Eve, detective Inuyasha meets the theif of his dreams. Her name is Kikyo... Rated PG-13 for violence, swearing, and undescribed rutting. COMPLETE
1. Meetings

Inuyasha and Kikyo  
  
By: Princess Kitty  
  
PK: This is a story written for my friend Sam. Happy birthday! Sorry if the story is late!  
  
~~Chapter 1~~  
  
The snow fell softly on the icy Christmas Eve. Most people were sleeping now. Children anxiously awaited the arrival of they're favorite myth, Santa Claus. All the stores had closed for the night.  
  
Inuyasha walked the streets of the city. He had one of the crummiest jobs in the city: A detective. He had to work everyday, even on Christmas. He was looking for someone. This person was a thief who was wanted in 12 of Japan's cities. The name of this thief was Kikyo.  
  
"What a night." Inuyasha murmured to himself. He walked into a bar that was still open. Soft piano music played and some people were dancing. Others sat at the tables playing cards. The place smelled strongly of alcohol.  
  
"Welcome stranger! May I help you?" The bar tender asked. He was drying off a glass he just washed.  
  
"Yeah. Do you have anything strong enough to keep me awake?" Inuyasha asked. The bar tender thought about it.  
  
"How about some Coke?" He asked.  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha murmured. "I can't stay long anyways."  
  
"Why not? You'll miss the entertainment if you leave." The bar tender said. Inuyasha shot him a puzzled glance. "We just hired a young lady not too long ago. She was looking for a job she was good at. We asked her if she could sing." The bar tender said.  
  
"I suppose I can stay." Inuyasha said. Something crossed his mind. "What's this girl's name?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know. I think it was something like. Kikyo. Something like that." The bar tender handed Inuyasha the glass of soda. Inuyasha stared at the drink like it was poison.  
  
The piano stopped for a while. Then the music started up again.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound of a beautiful voice. He looked up and saw a lady in a shimmering red dress sitting on the piano singing. She had long black hair that was tied up in a loose ponytail and black eyes that made the night look like morning.  
  
She looked at him and smiled as she continued to sing.  
  
Inuyasha found her attractive, but he knew she must be the one he was after. He took a sip of the soda and listened to her sing. After about two songs, Inuyasha saw her sit next to him. "You're good." He said.  
  
"Thank you." The lady said.  
  
"Maybe you can help me." Inuyasha said. "I'm looking for someone named Kikyo. Does the name ring any bells?" He asked. The girl stared at the drink she had been given.  
  
"Nope, I've never heard of her." She said.  
  
"Don't play stupid Kikyo. I'm not the kind of guy who lets girls off the hook just because they're pretty." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Oh jeez, you caught me." Kikyo said sarcastically. She tugged at a lock of her hair thoughtfully. She looked at Inuyasha with her cold black eyes. "I'm not the bad guy here." She said.  
  
"Oh?" Inuyasha asked. "Then who is? Who else stole that priceless diamond necklace that looks suspiciously like the one you're wearing?" He glared at her.  
  
"I don't mean that someone else stole it. Of course it was me." Kikyo said.  
  
"You're confessing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes, I did steal it. but only because I was forced to." Kikyo said. She took a sip of her drink.  
  
"By who?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Naraku." Kikyo said hatefully. "Everyone knows he's the biggest crime lord in the country. He hired me to steal everything."  
  
"Why did you do it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because. He threatened to kill my family." Kikyo said. Her black hair swept over the side of her face, making it impossible for Inuyasha to see the look on her face. "So I stole a few things for him, hoping he'd let my family off the hook. But he didn't."  
  
"I see." Inuyasha said.  
  
"My mother, my father, and even my little sister! My poor sister Kaede. She was only seven. And I had to watch her die." Kikyo whispered. "And then, Naraku just laughed about it. He said I had no where else to go now. No one would help me."  
  
Inuyasha heard her crying. He felt bad for upsetting her. Then again, this could be one of her tricks. He heard that she was good at deceiving people. "I'm sorry." He said cautiously.  
  
"It's okay. You didn't know." Kikyo said. She wiped her tears and froze as the door opened. Two tough looking men in black suits had walked in. They looked around for a second, then caught sight of her. They walked up behind her and one of them put a hand on her shoulder. "What do you want?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Master Naraku wishes to see you." One of the men said.  
  
"Is that so?" Inuyasha asked. The two looked at him.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you so butt out." One man said. Inuyasha saw one of them pull out a gun and press it to Kikyo's temple.  
  
"Come on now. You know what happens if you make him wait." He said.  
  
"Then let him wait all he wants. I'm not going back." Kikyo said. She reached under the counter and pulled out a machine gun.  
  
Inuyasha watched in amazement as Kikyo did a back flip and landed behind the counter, then began shooting at the two. Everyone in the bar let out a cry of surprise and began to duck under tables.  
  
The two men ran for cover behind some tables they had knocked over. They began shooting at Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha jumped behind the counter as Kikyo ducked from the shots. Inuyasha looked at her. "You like getting in trouble, don't you?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's a good thing Naraku doesn't have the guts to kill me." Kikyo said. She heard the gunshots stop and she took the chance to shoot at the two men. Inuyasha had to cover his sensitive hanyou ears because of the loud gunshots. He still heard one of the men drop to the floor.  
  
"Did you get him?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I think I got them both." Kikyo said. Inuyasha heard the other man moving around. He was reloading the gun. His eyes widened and he grabbed Kikyo.  
  
"Get down!" He yelled. He pulled her down as the gunshots began again. Kikyo cried out in pain as one of the bullets got her in the shoulder. Inuyasha growled and pulled out his own gun from his trench coat. "I didn't think I'd have to use this today." He murmured.  
  
"You can't go out there. This is between me and that jerk Naraku." Kikyo said.  
  
"Yeah? Well now he's gotten on my nerves." Inuyasha said. He waited for the gunshots to stop and with amazing speed, stood up and got the last guy.  
  
Kikyo was trying to stay conscious. The pain was unbearable. "Hey," She murmured. "Did you get him?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Inuyasha said. He looked down at Kikyo who had just lost consciousness. He sighed and put his gun away. "Oh crap." He mumbled. He bent down and picked Kikyo up.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" The bar tender asked. It was surprising that he was still alive.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not very good with injuries or girls." Inuyasha said. He carried Kikyo out of the bar and into the cold winter night. "Merry Christmas my ass." He said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kikyo opened her eyes. She had a major headache and didn't want to, but she had to see where she was. She found herself in a strange room. She was lying on the sofa and the fireplace was lit. She heard a soft Christmas song playing. Then she noticed Inuyasha watching her like a hawk. "Is this your house?" She asked.  
  
"Welcome." Inuyasha said. He didn't move from the spot. He just watched her.  
  
"Um, I didn't get your name before." Kikyo said.  
  
"Inuyasha. And it's not that important." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I noticed that you're a." Kikyo was cut off.  
  
"Say it and I'll throw you out the window. We're on the fifth floor." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Alright." Kikyo said. She was going to say 'hanyou' but if it insulted him, she'd keep her mouth shut. "You're not the friendly type, are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm used to being home alone on Christmas." Inuyasha said. "Don't try to get up just yet. If you do, I'll knock you out."  
  
Kikyo knew that he was worried about her, but he probably wasn't used to being nice to a girl. She let out a soft laugh. "Your house, your rules." She said. She knew it was going to be a long night.  
  
Inuyasha continued to watch over her. He didn't care if she felt uncomfortable with him doing so. She was, after all, a wanted thief. And he was, after all, a detective that was on her case.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
PK: Well, that's the first chapter done and out of the way. If you don't like the Kikyo and Inuyasha pairing, then too bad! I don't like it THAT much but its okay. After all, Kagome IS Kikyo's reincarnation and so they are pretty much the same person. I am confusing myself.  
  
Why am I writing a Christmas story in June? Oh well.  
  
Click the button and make a wish. Close your eyes, you'll get a kiss! (I am getting way too many forwards in my e-mail!) 


	2. A Look at Evil

Inuyasha and Kikyo  
  
By: Princess Kitty  
  
PK: Hi everyone! It took me so damn long to update. I apologize. There's really nothing to say, but to complain of the loss of a loved one. Don't worry, no deaths. Someone I liked just left, that's all.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha. *Breaks down crying*  
  
~~Chapter 2~~  
  
Kikyo found that she couldn't sleep. The pain in her shoulder was pretty much gone, but something was still bothering her. 'I don't think I should've dragged the detective into this.' She thought. She saw Inuyasha stared at her. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." Inuyasha said. He smirked at her, causing her to blush.  
  
"It's no concern of yours if I sleep or not." Kikyo said.  
  
"Then it's no concern of yours whether I sleep or not." Inuyasha said. The two stared at each other.  
  
"What time is it?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Two in the morning." Inuyasha said. "It's Christmas day and I'm stuck taking care of a thief." He growled.  
  
"You don't have to take care of me." Kikyo said.  
  
"So you'd rather be out there in the freezing cold?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kikyo knew she couldn't win the argument. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but she could still feel Inuyasha glaring at her. She opened her eyes and glared back at him. "Would you stop watching me?" She asked. 'I have to get him to sleep somehow.' She thought.  
  
"I can't do that." Inuyasha said. "You are in my custody and with your record I have to watch out for you." He continued to stare at her. (A/N: Are you getting tired of the staring? I have nothing else in mind.)  
  
Kikyo sat up and Inuyasha began to growl. She wasn't offended by him though. She stood up and walked over to him, sitting down next to him. "What are you scheming witch?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just found it lonely by myself." Kikyo said. She leaned against him, causing him to blush.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I find it more comfortable this way." Kikyo said. She sighed and closed her eyes. 'It actually is more comfortable this way.' She thought.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Somewhere downtown, Naraku stood by his window. "Kikyo should've returned by now." He said.  
  
"Would you like me to go find her boss?" Koga asked. He leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I'll give her another hour." Naraku said. He turned and walked to his desk. "It's not easy being the most wanted person in the city. Maybe we should continue our work elsewhere." He said.  
  
"I heard America was nice this time of year." Koga said. "It wouldn't be a problem with all the money you have." He walked to the window where Naraku once stood.  
  
"I'll be sure to tell that to Kikyo if I don't kill her." Naraku said.  
  
"Why would you? She's a keeper." Naraku said.  
  
"What about me?" Yura asked from the other side of the room.  
  
"You're only temporary." Koga said.  
  
"Now, now, that's no way to treat your girlfriend." Naraku said. (A/N: Dirty sleezeball!)  
  
"You should listen to your boss." Yura said.  
  
"I wonder where Sesshomaru is." Naraku murmured.  
  
"I think he said he was going out for a dance." Koga said, glaring at Yura.  
  
"I bet he's just going to pick up another woman." Naraku said. "Women are so useless. You can easily dispose of them and they're hearts are made of glass." He said. (A/N: Why am I putting this down? I AM a girl.)  
  
"You forget I'm here." Yura said.  
  
"I don't." Naraku said. "And don't you ever talk to me like that again."  
  
Yura knew he was capable of turning her to Swiss cheese in seconds. She eyed the machine gun in the corner. Then she turned her gaze to Koga. "What do you say you and I go out for a while?" She asked.  
  
"Where would we go?" Koga asked.  
  
"Anywhere you like. A club, for a walk, to your house," Yura said slyly.  
  
"I know what you're getting at." Koga said. He helped her up. "We'll go for a walk." He said.  
  
"Try to find Kikyo while you're at it." Naraku said.  
  
"Yes sir." Koga said. He and Yura left the room. Naraku sighed.  
  
'Romance is disgusting.' He thought.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kikyo opened her eyes. The sun was shining annoyingly and light snow was falling. She was still lying on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Are you awake?" She asked.  
  
"I've been awake." Inuyasha said. "I was just afraid to wake you up." He got up and Kikyo almost fell.  
  
"That was quite rude." Kikyo said.  
  
"What do you care?" Inuyasha snapped. He smiled as he felt Kikyo glaring at him. "Anyway, it's morning so you can leave now." He said.  
  
"What? Why?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"People might think that I'm dating a criminal." Inuyasha said. The doorbell rang and he growled. "Aw, who could that be?" He griped. He walked over and opened the door a bit.  
  
"Merry Christmas Inuyasha!" Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha let out a cry of surprise and slammed the door. He ran over and picked Kikyo up. He ran to a closet and opened the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Kikyo snapped.  
  
"Hide in here until I come back." Inuyasha said. He ran back to the door and threw it open. "Merry Christmas Miroku!" He shouted with a huge grin on his face. "Come on in!" He stepped to the side to let his best friend in.  
  
"So, did you find Kikyo?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No, not yet. She's a sly one." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I heard she changes jobs every two days. She's been spotted everywhere in the city. I heard that she was seen close to here last night." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha laughed nervously. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't have known." He said. The two sat on the couch. "So, how are things with you and Sango?" Inuyasha wanted to change the subject.  
  
"Why do you ask me that every time?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You may be married but you sure do fight a lot." Inuyasha said.  
  
"That's just a woman's way of saying she loves you." Miroku said. (A/N: That's so true.)  
  
"I don't get girls." Inuyasha murmured. "Two more months until she has the baby, right?" He asked.  
  
"That's right." Miroku said.  
  
"Have you thought of a name yet?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, we haven't gotten to that." Miroku said. "I've been too wrapped up with work lately. Sango thinks I love my job more than I love her." He sighed.  
  
"Maybe you should take a while off. I may have Kikyo to chase but since she's so hard to find I have plenty of time on my hands." Inuyasha said. "I can take another two cases."  
  
"You mean it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I sure do! Why don't you get started on that time off now? It's Christmas! Go spend time with Sango and your daughter." Inuyasha said. (A/N: Sango is currently pregnant with the second baby! This one's going to be a boy!)  
  
"Thanks pal." Miroku said. "I'll show myself out." He got up and walked out the door. Inuyasha ignored what he said and closed the door for him. Then he ran back and opened the closet door.  
  
"That took you long enough." Kikyo said. She got out of the closet. "I was starting to feel lightheaded. Anyways, is he a friend of yours?" She asked.  
  
"A friend and a co-worker." Inuyasha said. "He's the second best in the business."  
  
"Who's the best?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Who do you think?" Inuyasha asked proudly.  
  
"Someone other than you." Kikyo said. She smiled as Inuyasha gave her a dangerous look.  
  
"Shouldn't you be somewhere?" He asked.  
  
"I should be at Naraku's place." Kikyo said.  
  
"Doing what, may I ask?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Whatever he wants me to." Kikyo said. "And since last night was Christmas Eve, I was afraid that he'd get me under the mistletoe." She sighed. "I think Naraku has a thing for me. He thinks women are disposable." She said.  
  
"They are." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What?" Kikyo shouted.  
  
"There are more women than there are men, so they are disposable." Inuyasha said. (A/N: *Laughs* All the guys in my story are pervs and jerks.)  
  
"You're forgetting I'm here." Kikyo said.  
  
"I'm not." Inuyasha said quite seriously. Kikyo smacked her forehead and sighed.  
  
"Well, if you want me out, then I'll go back to Naraku. As punishment for staying out all night he might have some fun that I won't like." She said. She began to walk towards the door. "It's been nice knowing you." She said.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kikyo left the house. 'I feel oddly worried.' He thought. He got his coat and walked out of the house.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Naraku had been enjoying some peace and quiet until Koga and Yura came in. He looked up at the two. "You're drunk, aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Koga slurred.  
  
"Just don't throw up on the floor." Naraku said.  
  
"You should've come with us boss." Yura said.  
  
"Parties aren't one of my hobbies." Naraku said. The phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello? Kikyo, where have you been?" There was some silence. "A detective's house, you say? Which one was it?"  
  
"I bet it was Inuyasha." Koga slurred.  
  
"I see. Very well, I'll let you off easy this time." Naraku said. He laughed slightly. "I knew you were sharp. What say you come back tonight?" He asked.  
  
"I thought you hated women." Yura said.  
  
"Would you excuse me? The happy couple is getting on my nerves." Naraku said. He hung up and looked at the two. "Kikyo was shot last night. She's doing better now." He said.  
  
"What was she doing at the detective's house?" Yura asked.  
  
"Doing what she does best." Naraku said. "She was seducing him to let her off." He smirked.  
  
"When will Kikyo settle down and actually get a boyfriend?" Yura asked.  
  
"She can't. She's the boss's property." Koga said.  
  
"Soon enough we'll be able to get Inuyasha for all he's done in the past." Naraku said. "I'll make that worthless hanyou suffer."  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
PK: Sorry that was a short chapter. I'm still working on this one. ^__^ I hope you enjoyed what little I wrote. I'll be posting again sometime whenever I feel like it. School starts in two weeks! Oh yeah! In case you were wondering, some people actually like school here in Hawaii.  
  
Okay! I'll see you all later!  
  
Click the button.... Please? 


	3. Kagura and Kanna

Inuyasha and Kikyo  
  
By: Princess Kitty  
  
PK: Well, now that I'm done with my story Rebirth, I can update this story and Chance a lot more often. There was such a high demand for Rebirth that I just had to put the others to the side. It was a big accomplishment for me.  
  
Um, anyways, I'll just get to the chapter and stop boring you people. ^__^  
  
~~Chapter 3~~  
  
Kikyo looked over her shoulder nervously as she walked through the streets. She wasn't trying to disguise herself, since only some people knew what she looked like, but she was afraid of one Naraku's henchmen seeing her. She walked into the grocery store and looked around. She remembered what Inuyasha had told her.  
  
'If you're going to stay, then make yourself useful and get some milk.'  
  
Kikyo growled. 'No wonder he lives by himself.' She thought. She walked down the aisle and found the milk. She heard a familiar voice heading her way and ran for cover.  
  
Yura walked down the aisle and found the milk. "Koga is such an idiot." She said to herself. She picked up a carton of milk, then walked away.  
  
Kikyo sighed with relief and waited for a while before going to pay for the milk. 'At least Inuyasha didn't make me pay for it.' She thought. She handed the cashier the money and grabbed the milk.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I'm positive I haven't seen her." Inuyasha lied.  
  
"Well, if you say so." Miroku said. He cringed. "Why does it smell like perfume in here?" He asked.  
  
Inuyasha stared at him blankly, trying not to pass out because of the horrid stench.  
  
Miroku smiled slyly. "Inuyasha, you're such a dog! No pun intended." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "I don't have a girlfriend." He said.  
  
"Then why does it smell like perfume? You aren't wearing it yourself, are you?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Get out of my house." Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku held his hands up defensively. "Fine, I will." He said.  
  
"I'll come by the office later." Inuyasha said as Miroku left the house. He stood up to get some ramen cooking and heard the door opening. The perfume's stench became stronger. "Welcome home." He said flatly.  
  
"I got your milk." Kikyo said, dropping the bag on the counter.  
  
"Do you have to wear that stupid stuff?" Inuyasha asked. "The smell's driving me nuts!"  
  
"Well, I forgot what you were. I'm sorry." Kikyo said.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled in reply. "Well, you really shouldn't think of yourself all the time. SOME people in this house who happen to OWN the house have an extremely sensitive nose!"  
  
"I SAID I was sorry." Kikyo spat. The two glared at each other until Inuyasha realized his ramen was almost done.  
  
Kikyo walked into the living room and sat down, staring at the television.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and immediately recognized the scent. He turned the heat of the stove down and walked into the living room.  
  
Kikyo had already run off into her usual hiding place, which she had grown used to.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door. "Good afternoon Kagome." He said.  
  
Kagome Higurashi stood in the doorway. "How's the search coming along?" She asked.  
  
"Not very good." Inuyasha said. "I still don't have any leads."  
  
Kagome frowned. "You'd think with powers like yours you could've found her by now." She said.  
  
Inuyasha growled at her.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Anyway, the boss says you'd better get a lead soon or he'll kick you out." She said seriously.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "He actually said that?!" He asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Kagome said. She began to laugh when she saw Inuyasha becoming extremely irritated.  
  
"What're you really here for?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"To see you." Kagome said. She smiled innocently.  
  
Kikyo became pissed. 'What am I so mad about?' She wondered. 'But still, who does this hussy think she is?'  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha talked for a while, before she said she had to go back to the building.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and closed the door, turning to find a very angry Kikyo. "What was THAT about?" She demanded.  
  
"What do you care?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kikyo's face reddened even more. "I just want to know."  
  
"Kagome is my co-worker." Inuyasha said. "Does that bother you in any way? I can gladly take you back to jail."  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened. Then she sighed. "I'd rather go to jail then to go back to Naraku." She said. Her gaze laded on the ground. "If he finds out I was taken to jail, he'd bust me out anyways."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "What does he want with you?"  
  
"He doesn't want anything FROM me. He wants ME." Kikyo said. "If I go back, I get a night punishment."  
  
Inuyasha felt an ache in his heart. "Are you serious?" He asked.  
  
Kikyo nodded. "Whatever I do, I'll end up back in Naraku's hands." She said. "I just want to get out of here."  
  
Inuyasha turned and walked back to the kitchen. He poured the ramen into a bowl and walked back into the living room. He saw Kikyo seated on the couch, and sat next to her. "Do you think I can do anything to help?" He asked.  
  
Kikyo looked up at him. "The way I see it, then only thing you can do is kill Naraku." She said.  
  
"What if I try to get you out of the city?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Naraku has ties to every city. Even if I get away from here, he'll still find me." Kikyo said.  
  
"What about America?" Inuyasha asked. "Does he have any thugs over there?" He asked.  
  
"I think he has some in Florida and New York, but I'm not sure about any other place." Kikyo said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Well, then I guess you're stuck. I can't afford plane tickets with my salary." He said.  
  
"You're such a big help." Kikyo said sarcastically.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Naraku was pacing in his office. "There's still no sign of Kikyo?" He asked.  
  
Koga shook his head.  
  
Yura was thinking of something. "You know, I'm not very sure but I think I saw her at the grocery store today." She said.  
  
Naraku glared at her. "You THINK you saw her?" He asked.  
  
Yura shrugged, and prepared to get hit, but Kagura walked into the room. "Naraku, why don't you just go out and look for her yourself? You know she isn't coming back." She said.  
  
"I'll let her see the mistake she's made." Naraku said.  
  
Kagura sighed in disgust. "Really, I don't know who's stupider; you or Inuyasha." She muttered.  
  
Naraku shot her a dirty look. "Let me remind you, little sister, that this is still my organization. Just because you are related to me doesn't mean that you can go around insulting me." He said.  
  
Kagura rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "Should I send for someone to go look for Kikyo?" She asked.  
  
"Do as you please." Naraku said.  
  
Koga and Yura watched as Kagura left the room.  
  
Kagura walked back to her room. Then she picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Kanna, the boss needs you to do something for him."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha walked through the streets, on his way to the building he worked at. He passed a pale little girl who was on a cell phone. The girl shot him a dirty look, then went back to whoever she was talking to.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. 'I guess anyone can own a cell phone these days.' He thought. He arrived at the front of the building, and opened the door.  
  
Kagome was sitting on the edge of the desk, and greeted him cheerfully.  
  
Miroku was looking through a file cabinet, and turned to greet Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, we think we may have found a clue to where Kikyo is hiding." He said.  
  
Inuyasha mentally panicked. "Oh, that's great!" He said flatly. "Where do you think she is?"  
  
"Well, she was seen at the grocery store today." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha smiled nervously.  
  
Kagome turned to Miroku. "Do you think she may be hiding out at someone else's place?" She asked. "I mean, she was shot on Christmas Eve, but didn't go to the hospital. If she hasn't retuned to Naraku's hideout, then she must be hiding."  
  
"That's a stupid idea!" Inuyasha snapped. "She would've gone back to Naraku if she was hurt." He began to climb the stairs, and Miroku and Kagome exchanged looks. Then Kagome stood up and followed Inuyasha up the stairs.  
  
"Inuyasha," She began.  
  
"Leave me alone." Inuyasha said coldly.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed. She turned Inuyasha around to face her. "I know you are hiding Kikyo in your house." She said.  
  
Inuyasha blinked. Had he just heard her right? Did she just say that she knew Kikyo was with him? "How did you find out?" He asked.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I won't tell anyone. I know what Kikyo must be going through." She said. "Just take care of her, alright?" With that said, she walked out of Inuyasha's office.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagura walked the streets of the city. She ignored the men who were giving her dirty looks and continued on. She stopped when she saw Kikyo walking down the other street, occasionally looking over her shoulder.  
  
Kikyo was completely unaware of Kagura. She didn't like the idea of walking through the city but she had to get some air. 'I can't hide in that dog's closet for the rest of my life.' She thought.  
  
Kagura smiled and pulled three small knives from her pocket. (A/N: She doesn't need wind to cut things anymore!) She aimed carefully, then threw one at Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo froze as she felt the small knife pierce her arm. She let out a small whimper, then looked across the street in time to see Kagura throw the second knife.  
  
Sango was walking through the streets as well. She thought it was sort of embarrassing, since her stomach was as big as a fire hydrant. She stopped walked when she saw Kikyo, with a knife in her arm and leg. She reached for her cell phone and began to dial her husband's number as the third knife flew and struck Kikyo's side.  
  
Miroku picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Honey, Kikyo is here, and she's just been stabbed." Sango said.  
  
"What?!" Miroku cried. "We'll be there as soon as we can." He hung up and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Sango found Kikyo." He said.  
  
Inuyasha panicked.  
  
Kagome looked up at him sadly, then went to get her coat.  
  
Inuyasha ran out of the building. He stopped at the corner of the street. He could smell Kikyo's blood. 'What did she get herself into?' He wondered. He ran through the streets at top speed, the scent of blood getting stronger.  
  
Miroku and Kagome tried to keep up with him, but surprisingly, Inuyasha was outrunning their car.  
  
Sango was waiting impatiently. She felt sick, and the baby was kicking at her stomach. 'Oh, I need a doctor.' She thought. She whimpered and fell to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha arrived at the street and saw Kikyo on her knees, trying to get the knife out of her arm. He swiftly picked her up and ran off.  
  
Miroku and Kagome arrived at the street, and Miroku almost crashed the car when he saw Sango's fallen form. The car screeched to a stop and Miroku leaped out, running to his wife's side.  
  
Kagome got out, looking for any sign of Inuyasha. She saw some blood on the snow. 'Where did they go?' She wondered.  
  
"Are you okay?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
Sango looked up and forced to smile. "I'm fine but I think this baby wants to get out now." She said.  
  
Miroku called the doctor, explained the situation, then hung up. "Did you happen to see Inuyasha run by?" He asked Sango.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Sango said.  
  
"He must've taken Kikyo to the hospital or something." Kagome said. "That's the only thing I can think of."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kikyo felt dizzy. She could hear Inuyasha barking at everyone to get out of the way, but she wasn't sure where they were. She looked up at Inuyasha and saw the fear in his eyes. 'Why is he so worried about me?' She thought. "Inuyasha," She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha slowed down. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Please don't take me to the hospital." Kikyo whimpered. "They'll put me in jail, and Naraku will be able to find me."  
  
"I have no choice." Inuyasha said. "There's nothing I can do for you."  
  
Kikyo closed her eyes, but felt Inuyasha stop. She managed to open her eyes again, and gasped when she saw why Inuyasha had stopped.  
  
The pale little girl from before stood in their way, holding a small mirror.  
  
Inuyasha growled, sensing an evil aura coming from her.  
  
The little girl didn't say anything at first. She just stared at them with dead eyes. Then she spoke up. "My big brother wants his woman." She said. Her mirror began to glow.  
  
"Kanna, please don't do this." Kikyo choked out. "I don't want to go back!" Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"That's too bad." Kanna said. "What my brother wants, he gets." She looked up at Inuyasha. "Now look into my mirror." She said.  
  
"Don't do it!" Kikyo cried.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't control himself. He was forced to look into the mirror, and had the soul sucked from his body.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
PK: *Running around in circles* WHY IS IT TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE?? The answer is: School! It's that pain-in-the-butt time of year again! I'll try to update whenever me can. *Hugs her stories* I love my fics.  
  
See that button? If you click it it'll laugh like the Pillsbury Doughboy. o.O 


	4. The Secret Behind Koga

Inuyasha and Kikyo  
  
By: Princess Kitty  
  
PK: *Grumbling* Well, I'm all worked up because of the fact that Inuyasha was calling Kikyo "His Kikyo" during the show. It really got me pissed. Anyway, another thing I can complain about is how Inuyasha ALWAYS wants to stick up for her. *Twitching* No good bastard... -_-*  
  
He should hate her! I mean, for Pete's sake she's TRYING TO KILL HIM DAMMIT! *Shaking violently* Thank goodness this is my story or I'd FLAME IT TO-  
  
DC: PK does not own Inuyasha, and sadly, neither do I. Oh, and she may have a few outbursts during the chapter but she doesn't mean whatever she says. ^__^;  
  
PK: YES I DO! @_@  
  
~~Chapter 4~~  
  
Naraku looked up from his papers. Kanna stood at the door. "Hello big brother. I've brought you a present." She said. She moved aside, and a soulless Inuyasha walked into the room with an unconscious (A/N: AND HOPEFULLY DEAD) Kikyo in his arms.  
  
Yura was incredibly impressed. "Wow! That was quick!" She said.  
  
Naraku smiled. "Tell your new doll to put Kikyo down on the couch. I'll call for some medical attention." He said.  
  
Kanna looked up at Inuyasha. "You heard him." She said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded numbly and put Kikyo down gently. Then he walked to the corner of the room.  
  
Kagura smiled evilly. "You know, instead of killing him, we should keep like this. I like him better this way." She said. She looked hopefully towards her older brother.  
  
Naraku shook his head. "No, the sight of him throws off the structure of the room. We'll get rid of him soon enough." He said. (A/N: How DARE he say that about MY husband?! I ought to kill him off right now! DC: ^__^;)  
  
Koga said nothing. He simply glared at Kanna's mirror. 'So this is how she does it.' He thought.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Miroku drove past a coffee shop.  
  
Kagome tapped the dashboard impatiently. "Is Sango alright?" She asked.  
  
"I sure hope so." Miroku said. "I don't want a baby born early." He never took his eyes off the road.  
  
There seemed to be quite a mess at the place where Kanna had stolen Inuyasha's soul. The police were there, asking questions to a few different people. Miroku became suspicious and pulled over. He and Kagome climbed out of the car and walked up to the nearest person being questioned.  
  
"The thief Kikyo was there, and she was being carried by a long white haired guy with dog ears. There was also a little girl that was oddly pale. She was holding a mirror, and it did something weird. After that, the dog eared guy seemed to obey her wordlessly." The person said.  
  
"Are you sure this is what happened?" The policeman asked, obviously not believing the man.  
  
"I'm positive!" The guy said.  
  
Another policeman walked up to the one questioning the guy. "All these people are saying the same thing." He said.  
  
Miroku stepped up to the guy. "Did you see which way they went?" He asked.  
  
The guy nodded and pointed down the street.  
  
"Thanks," Miroku said. He and Kagome got back into the car and drove off.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kikyo was lying on a stiff white bed. She hated not being able to move. She saw Inuyasha in the corner, and gave him a pleading look, but he only stared at her with those cold, dead eyes.  
  
Naraku walked into the room. He looked at Kikyo with an eerie smile. "Tell me, my dear, why did you run away from me?" He asked.  
  
"Go fuck yourself." Kikyo spat.  
  
Naraku scowled. "I'll pretend that was never said." He walked to the edge of the white bed. "I have a job for you." He said.  
  
"You can forget it." Kikyo said.  
  
"Oh, but I think you'll find this interesting." Naraku said. He looked over at Inuyasha, then back at Kikyo. "The last thing I'm asking you to steal is the legendary Shikon-No-Tama." He said.  
  
"The Jewel of Four Souls?" Kikyo asked. "What do you want it for?"  
  
Naraku's eyes gleamed. "Don't you see? That jewel is priceless! If I sell it, I'll shower you with diamonds and gold and precious gems." He said.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks." Kikyo said. "Why would I want to stay when I know what you want to do with me?" She asked.  
  
Naraku closed his eyes. "Now, now, I wouldn't do anything immoral." He said. He looked at her again. "You and I will be married."  
  
"Says who?!" Kikyo shouted. She cringed in pain.  
  
"Says my little friend." Naraku said. He pulled a gun from his coat and pointed it at Inuyasha. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious detective, would you?" He said nastily.  
  
"You hateful bastard!" Kikyo screamed.  
  
"Every relationship has its little flaws, but you WILL come to love me if you know what's good for him." Naraku said. He put the gun back into his coats inside pocket and left the room.  
  
Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha, who stared at her wordlessly.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kanna was sitting by the window of her room. She looked into her mirror. "I wonder what is taking big brother so long to get rid of that detective." She said to herself. She heard the door open. She turned just in time to see her mirror shatter from the gun's bullet.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha blinked a few times, then looked around. "Where am I?" He asked.  
  
Kikyo heard his voice and looked at him. "Inuyasha, you're okay!" She said happily.  
  
Inuyasha growled, remembering Kanna's mirror. He walked over to Kikyo and picked her up. "We'd better get out of here before Naraku finds out." He said. He ran towards the door and down the hall. He could hear Naraku approaching.  
  
Naraku ran into the room to find it empty. "Damn it." He murmured. He ran down the hall and into Kanna's room. He froze when he found his little sister lying lifeless on the floor. "K-Kanna," He whispered. He walked to her and picked her up. "My dear little sister..." He said.  
  
Kagura ran into the room and gasped when she saw her dead little sister. "No.. This can't be..." She muttered.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha turned the corner to see Koga standing in front of his only escape. "Get out of my way wolf boy!" He said.  
  
Koga shook his head. "There are way too many guards out there. I know a better way out." He said.  
  
Inuyasha stared at him in shock. "What did you say?" He asked. He was seriously confused. "What makes you think I'll trust you?" He asked.  
  
"I killed Kanna. You owe me your life." Koga said. He smirked. "I've been working undercover for a few years here." He said.  
  
"No kidding?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Just get us out of here." Kikyo said weakly.  
  
Inuyasha began to follow Koga down the halls of Naraku's base. Koga easily took care of the guards. All he had to do was say there were intruders in another corridor.  
  
Kikyo wished she had never gotten herself into this mess. She knew she'd go to jail for sure.  
  
Yura was standing a short distance away, and she saw Koga leading Inuyasha and Kikyo out of the building. She blinked a few times, then ran to tell Naraku.  
  
Koga noticed her running away and cursed to himself. "Oh no, Yura saw us." He said.  
  
"You won't be coming back here anyways." Inuyasha said.  
  
The three finally reached the exit. Koga told them he'd stay behind to distract Naraku, even if it meant getting himself killed. Inuyasha nodded and ran out the door. There were no guards around. He kept on running through town until he was behind the locked doors of his home.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kikyo awoke the next morning to find herself in a different room. She sat up quickly, dazed and confused.  
  
Kagome entered the room. "Thank goodness you're awake." She said.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Kikyo demanded.  
  
"Naraku told the police where you were, so Inuyasha left you here for safe keeping." Kagome said. She set down a glass of water on the table next to the bed.  
  
"Why would he tell you he was hiding me?" Kikyo wondered aloud.  
  
"I figured it out, and said I wouldn't tell anyone." Kagome said. "Anyways, you should be safe for now."  
  
"What happened to Koga?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"What about him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He stayed behind, even after he killed Naraku's sister." Kikyo said.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said. "No one has heard from him."  
  
Kikyo looked down. "I hope he's alright. Koga's a very sweet guy." She said. She took the glass of water from the table. "What am I going to do now?" She asked. "Naraku knows where I am."  
  
Kagome thought about it. "Inuyasha has to figure that out." She said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha scowled at the policemen searching his house. He growled at one, and shot nasty looks at another. He was being guarded by two policemen, just in case they found anything. "I'm telling you, I ain't holding any thief in here." He said.  
  
"We'll decide that ourselves." One of the policemen said.  
  
"Let me ask you a question. Why in the world are you listening to Naraku, who's obviously the real bad guy here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Naraku is a very trustworthy businessman. We can't go around thinking he's a criminal mastermind." Another policeman said.  
  
Inuyasha simply let out a "feh", knowing he couldn't reason with them.  
  
The other policemen walked into the room. "Well, we can't find anything." One said.  
  
Inuyasha smiled triumphantly. "I told you, I don't hide thieves in my house." He said.  
  
The policemen eyed him suspiciously, before apologizing about everything and leaving the house.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Inuyasha sighed with relief and walked into the kitchen. He picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's number. As soon as she picked up, he said, "The idiots have left."  
  
"Maybe we should keep Kikyo at my house for a little while. That way if Naraku tries anything, Kikyo will be safe." Kagome said.  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha muttered. He hung up and decided to get some sleep. He was dead tired from the night before. Still, he couldn't stop wondering about Koga. 'That wolf better be okay.' He thought.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Koga tried to get up, but found it hard to move at all. He wiped the blood from his mouth as Naraku loomed over him. "Get up you pathetic mutt." He said.  
  
Koga growled, but was kicked in the face by Naraku.  
  
Naraku smiled evilly. "This is what happens when you double cross me." He said. He pulled out a gun. "I'll be sure to end your life the same way you ended Kanna's." He was about to pull the trigger, when the phone rang. He went and picked it up.  
  
It was the police, who explained to him that they hadn't found anything at Inuyasha's place.  
  
"I understand." Naraku said. He hung up. "That woman must be pretty spunky to hide from me." He said to himself. He put his gun away, and turned to Kagura. "You can take care of this one." He said.  
  
Kagura smiled evilly. "Yes big brother." She said. She pulled out three small knives.  
  
Naraku closed the door behind him. He waited there for a minute, then opened the door and peered into the room. Koga lay lifeless in the floor, three knives in his chest.  
  
Kagura was smiling innocently. "The poor thing never had a chance."  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
PK: Why is it that I always end up killing Koga? I like him! T-T  
  
Speaking of liking guys, some prissy let it slip to the guy I like that I like him and all day he was giving me this look that I just couldn't stand! Now I ended up dreaming about him and my hold world is crashing down. I feel so stupid and embarrassed.  
  
Anyway, I am not surprised that this story isn't very popular. I'm not exactly putting the same effort I did as Rebirth on this one. Oh well, reviews still make me happy.  
  
Hey, I wonder what this button does! Why don't you click it and let me know? 


	5. To America!

Inuyasha and Kikyo  
  
By: Princess Kitty  
  
PK: I'VE TAKEN TOO LONG TO UPDATE!! *screams and goes on a random rampage including dancing squirrels, then sits down* I am sorry for people who have been waiting for an update. I've just been really spaced out lately. Does anyone know where I can get a FLCL wall scroll? I need it for my room. It must include Haruko, Naota, Haruko's beautiful guitar, and Haruko's Vespa.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha. *begins to giggle uncontrollably*  
  
~~Chapter 5~~ (Listening to "Aura" by See-Saw)  
  
Kikyo didn't know what to do anymore. She felt like giving up and going back to Naraku. Anything would be better then to live her life running away. She sighed sadly, watching Inuyasha pace back and forth. "Can you cut that out? It's annoying." She said.  
  
Inuyasha ignored her and kept pacing. 'What am I going to do with her?' He thought. 'I don't want her to get hurt.' He stopped pacing and walked to the phone.  
  
Kikyo listened as Inuyasha talked to Kagome.  
  
"What do you mean I never paid you back? That's bullshit!" Inuyasha cried. He grumbled under his breath. "I promise I'll pay you back. I really need this! It's an emergency!" He shouted.  
  
"How are you going to get Kikyo out of Japan without either the police or one of Naraku's thugs seeing you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'll think of something!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Kagome sighed, drumming her fingers on the counter. "Fine, I'll loan you the money." Kagome said. "But if I don't get everything back in two months, it'll be your silver haired head!" She threatened.  
  
"FEH!" Inuyasha shouted and slammed the phone down.  
  
Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha. "What's going on?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Do you happen to have any overalls?" He asked.  
  
Kikyo stared at him. "Oh no.." She said, putting her head in her hands.  
  
~~Two Weeks Later, in Colorado~~  
  
Kikyo's long black hair was braided into two ponytails, and she wore a plain black shirt with overalls. She glared at Inuyasha. "What're my lines again?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't look away from the road. "You are my girlfriend and you are on your way to college. Our car broke down and we need a place to stay." He grumbled.  
  
Kikyo looked back out the window, watching the fields roll by. She and Inuyasha had been on the road for hours now, and they hadn't spotted a single house. She wasn't even sure if they were in Colorado anymore.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her for a second. "I know that you're fluent in English, and have a flawless accent, but the saps will feel sorry for you if you don't." He said.  
  
"I am not acting like some Japanese woman who doesn't know English!" Kikyo snapped.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Our car is broken." Kikyo said with a polite smile on her face. "Can you help us?" She tried her best to sound like she didn't know much English.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing." The elderly old woman said. "Unfortunately, my husband isn't around right now, and he's real good with the stuff, so you go get your boyfriend and I'll make some room." She said.  
  
Kikyo felt bad for lying to an old woman. She turned and ran down the dirt path.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the hood of the car. "Any luck?" He asked as Kikyo approached him.  
  
"The old woman is letting us in." Kikyo said.  
  
Inuyasha smacked his forehead. "Man! I hate old people! They smell funny." He said. He and Kikyo began the walk back to the house.  
  
"Hey, since you made me lie to a nice old lady, why don't you act like you're mental or something?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Can it woman." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kikyo knocked on the door. The old woman reappeared. "Well, isn't he a strange one?" She said, looking at Kikyo. She then looked back at Inuyasha and reached up to feel his ears. "Are these real?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha was getting annoyed by the woman's scent. He could only grumble in annoyance, since he wasn't exactly a genius when it came to English. (A/N: Alright, he doesn't know any English.)  
  
"It's a birth defect." Kikyo mumbled. She smiled. "But isn't it cute?" She asked in her 'broken' English. She reached up and rubbed Inuyasha's ears, causing him to melt.  
  
The old woman allowed them inside. She showed them their room, then walked into the kitchen. "You two must be starving! I'll make you something to eat." She said. She poked her head out of the kitchen. "You can understand me, right?" She asked.  
  
Kikyo nodded, and the old woman went back to cooking. Then Kikyo glared up at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha could only shrug. "What did she say?" He asked.  
  
"She said she'd make us some food." Kikyo said.  
  
"Oh, that's nice." Inuyasha said. He held his nose, complaining every once in awhile about the smell. He explored the house on all fours, and Kikyo thought it was cute. He came back to the living room with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"What is it?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"I thought old people couldn't do that or they'd get a heart attack." Inuyasha said numbly.  
  
Kikyo paled when she realized which 'that' he was talking about. Then she whacked him on the head. "You idiot! Why did you smell what those two were doing?" She demanded.  
  
"I can't help it. It's all over the house." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kikyo stared at him for a second, then suddenly felt sick and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know why she's going in there when they did it in the shower too." He said to himself. He snickered when he heard Kikyo retching.  
  
The old woman walked back into the room. "Oh my, is she all right?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha only stared at her.  
  
"Oh! You don't speak English, do you?" The old woman asked. She hit herself on the head. "Why am I asking him that? Silly me." She put the tray of food down and began to walk away.  
  
Kikyo re-entered the room, just as the old woman said, "I'm so tired. I shouldn't have been up all night with Henry." She immediately felt sick and ran into the bathroom again.  
  
Inuyasha could only burst out laughing.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I'm getting suspicious. Kikyo hasn't been seen in any part of Japan for a few days now." Kagura said.  
  
"Maybe they went to America." Yura said.  
  
Naraku looked up. 'She wouldn't be that stupid, would she? I know she knows that I have men working over there.' He thought. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was night, and Kikyo was sitting on the balcony of the small house, reciting poetry in her head. She looked up at the moon and sighed. 'Am I really safe here?' She wondered.  
  
Inuyasha walked out onto the balcony, seeing that Kikyo was kind of lonely. "Are you okay?" He asked, sitting next to her.  
  
Kikyo nodded. "I'm just worried." She said. "And, I guess I'm pretty scared." She said, managing a smile.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "You don't have to be afraid Kikyo." He said. "I promise I'll protect you."  
  
Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. "But what if Naraku finds me? What'll we do?" She asked. "English is the only language besides Japanese that I know. I can't go anywhere else!"  
  
"Then we won't go anywhere else." Inuyasha said, his eyes fixed on the moon. "We won't run. We'll stand and fight."  
  
"I don't want you to be killed because of me." Kikyo said. Her eyes were filling with tears. "I don't need to lose another person that's close to me." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her. "You won't lose me." He said softly. "I won't leave you."  
  
The old woman was standing in the back doorway. She smiled and walked back into the house, just as the phone rang. She went to answer it.  
  
Kikyo looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes, and felt a strange feeling wash over her. 'I can't look away.' She thought as her eyes slid lazily shut.  
  
Inuyasha felt the same feeling wash over him as well. He leaned down slowly, and was just about to kiss Kikyo, when he heard Naraku's voice. He gasped and jumped to his feet.  
  
Kikyo was torn out of her daze. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Naraku..." He whispered.  
  
The old woman had answered the phone. She had a startled look on her face. "Oh, master Naraku.." She said. "How are you?"  
  
"Mrs. Green, did you by any chance see a black haired and brown eyed woman being accompanied by a man with dog ears?" Naraku asked in perfect English.  
  
The old woman looked out the window, and saw Inuyasha glaring at her. She hesitated before saying, "No, I haven't sir."  
  
"Very well then, you and your husband keep up the good work." Naraku said. "But remember, if you lie to me, I will find you." He said and hung up.  
  
Mrs. Green heard the dial tone, then fell to her knees.  
  
Kikyo walked into the room. "What did you say old woman?" She demanded.  
  
"I told him you weren't here." Mrs. Green said. She looked up at them. "But it is not safe here. Please leave." She said.  
  
Kikyo smiled softly. "Inuyasha, kaeri masu. (A/N: It means, "We're leaving." That's what it said in my book.)" She said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and looked at the old woman before following Kikyo out the door. "What did she say?" He asked.  
  
"She told him that we weren't here." Kikyo said.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the house. "I hope Naraku doesn't find out she was lying." He said.  
  
The old woman watched the two leaving and then went back inside. She picked up the phone and dialed Naraku's number. After Naraku picked up she immediately said, "They just left."  
  
"Good job Mrs. Green." Naraku said. He hung up and dialed another number. "They just left Mrs. Green's place." He said.  
  
"I knew they were in America." Yura said happily.  
  
Naraku put the phone down and looked at them. "Go get my private jet ready. We're going after them." He said.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
PK: Wow! That was some chapter, huh? *Big smile, then frowns* I have to do my homework. Leave me alone.  
  
Click the button because..  
  
Aw crap, I'm out of ideas.. 


	6. A Scene at McDonald's

Inuyasha and Kikyo  
  
By: Princess Kitty  
  
PK: *stretches and sighs* It feels so good to be working on this story again! I'm sorry I got so lazy and put it on hiatus but I had another Inuyasha story in the works. Still, somehow I have to finish all my stories in 2 weeks. Do you know how much pressure that puts me under? I have four stories to finish! Three are for the net, and one is my little idea for a movie. It's at page 48 right now and I have to get to page 60 before I can take another break. (15 pages per section) I guess I'll have to finish that one on the plane to New York.  
  
DC: Who called me? *Just woke up*  
  
PK: No one.  
  
DC: You know that it's 8:29 AM, you're in your pajamas, and you haven't eaten breakfast right?  
  
PK: *stomach growls* Yes. - -  
  
We don't own Inuyasha. I have to eat!  
  
~~Chapter 6~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo were once again on the road. They had reached a bigger city and Kikyo wanted to go clothes shopping. "We have to hide, so why not get a new wardrobe?" She insisted.  
  
Inuyasha ignored her. "We can do that if one of Naraku's henchmen spots us." He said.  
  
Kikyo sighed. "Can I at least undo these braids? They're getting annoying." She said.  
  
"So are you." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Kikyo growled and undid the braids. 'He's been acting strange ever since we left the old woman's house.' She thought. She stared at the line of cars in front of them and listened to Inuyasha's occasional traffic complaints and the honks of the cars. "Can we go back to Japan?" She asked.  
  
"Do you want to get caught?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I've got an idea! Why don't you let me get arrested, then you bust me out of something?" Kikyo asked.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her blankly.  
  
Kikyo blinked. "Or you can say that I'll live out my sentence at your house?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the road and muttered something about traffic and snot. (A/N: Imagine Inuyasha driving a car!)  
  
Kikyo growled. "Nice car." She said.  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. Inuyasha almost crashed into something twice since he was staring at Kikyo through the mirror and Kikyo yelled at him whenever he did.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Naraku watched the ocean go by underneath them.  
  
"Can we stop in Hawaii?" Yura asked excitedly.  
  
"No." Naraku said.  
  
Yura frowned and looked back out the window.  
  
Kagura wasn't feeling so good. "Why does this jet have to be so small?" She asked. Her face was slightly pale.  
  
Naraku pat her on the back. "Maybe we should stop in Hawaii and take a bigger plane." He said.  
  
"Yay!" Yura cried.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kikyo sat in a McDonald's restaurant. She was waiting for Inuyasha to realize that he didn't know any English so he could come back and ask her to order the food. 'It's so much fun to tease him.' She thought. She let her eyes wander around the room until they came to rest on a guy reading the newspaper. She blinked as she suddenly recognized him. 'I saw him at Naraku's place once.' She thought. She ducked under the table as the guy looked up.  
  
Inuyasha had finally realized that he didn't know any English so he went back to the table. He saw Kikyo duck and wondered what she was doing.  
  
Kikyo panicked when the guy saw Inuyasha. 'This can't be happening to me.' She thought miserably.  
  
Inuyasha kneeled down and looked at Kikyo. "What're you doing?" He asked.  
  
Kikyo didn't say anything. She only motioned for Inuyasha to stand up and turn around.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and stood. He turned just in time to dodge the guy's fist. "What the heck?"  
  
"My orders are to kill you and take lady Kikyo back to Naraku." The guy said in Japanese.  
  
"Aw crap!" Inuyasha cried as he dodged another attack. He managed to trip the guy and grab Kikyo from under the table. "We're leaving now." He said.  
  
Just as they were about to leave the restaurant, they heard the guy again. "Don't move." He said.  
  
Inuyasha turned to find that the guy was holding two guns. One was pointed at him, and the other was pointed at a little girl.  
  
The guy smirked. "Take one more step and I kill the girl." He said.  
  
Kikyo could hear Inuyasha growling. She saw the little girl's eyes wide and full of tears. She slowly reached for gun in her jacket.  
  
Inuyasha heard Kikyo trying to reach something. He watched the guy's every move. 'This isn't good.' He thought.  
  
The guy took a step forward.  
  
Everyone in the McDonald's was silent.  
  
Kikyo felt the gun in her palm. She gripped it tightly and quickly pulled it out.  
  
Inuyasha let go of Kikyo.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant screamed as Kikyo shot Naraku's henchman.  
  
The little girl began to cry.  
  
Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Nice shot Kikyo." He said.  
  
"We better get out of here." Kikyo said. She and Inuyasha left the restaurant before the police could arrive at the scene.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Naraku was waiting at the airport in Honolulu. He ignored Yura's delighted squeals and Kagura's complaining about the smell of the lei. (A/N: They don't smell very good.) His cell phone began to ring and he picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
Yura stopped messing with her lei and looked up at Naraku.  
  
Kagura was falling asleep.  
  
Naraku blinked. "I see." He said. "We'll be down there by tomorrow."  
  
Yura shrugged and looked around. 'I wonder why they don't have air conditioning here.' She thought. (A/N: They don't. @_@)  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Where are we going now?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"The state in the corner of the map." Inuyasha said, pointing to Washington. The map was in English so he couldn't read the name.  
  
"That's Washington." Kikyo said.  
  
Inuyasha froze and suddenly pulled over.  
  
"What're you doing?" Kikyo demanded.  
  
"Turning around! We can't go to Washington!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why not?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"My half brother lives there." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You have a brother?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"A half brother. His name is Sesshomaru and he doesn't act very brotherly towards me." Inuyasha muttered. "Let's just leave it at 'He tries to kill me every time he sees me'."  
  
"Then where will we go?" Kikyo asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the map. "How about down there?" He asked, pointing to Texas.  
  
"Sure. As long as I don't have to wear braids." Kikyo said.  
  
"What does that say?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It says 'Texas.'" Kikyo said.  
  
"Okay." Inuyasha said. He turned the car around and started back down the road.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Naraku had just arrived in Washington. He was in his limousine and was being driven to a big building.  
  
Yura was busy doing Kagura's nails. She looked up at Naraku, blushed, then looked back down. 'I can't be falling in love with him.' She thought. She finished and blew on Kagura's nails. "Just wait a while until they dry." She said.  
  
Kagura admired her nails. "Ah.. Dreary black." She said. She blew on them to speed up the drying process.  
  
The limousine stopped in front of the building. Naraku stepped out, followed by Yura and Kagura. They walked into the building. People in business suits were running around, talking on their cell phones, and chatting in English. The three headed towards the elevator. Naraku pressed the button for the top floor.  
  
"Who exactly are we here to see?" Yura asked.  
  
"A friend of mine." Naraku said. The doors opened and they walked out. There was a long hallway and a door at the end. It read "President". Naraku merely opened the door without knocking and walked in. "How nice it is to see you again." He said.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up from his paper work. "Ah, Naraku.. How expected." He said, referring to how Naraku had entered. "What brings you to Washington?" He asked.  
  
"I'm looking for that half brother of yours." Naraku said. "He has something that belongs to me."  
  
Sesshomaru blinked. "I see." He stood up and walked over to the window. "Unfortunately, Inuyasha has not been spotted for quite a while."  
  
"He was just in Colorado a few days ago." Naraku said.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to him. "He won't come over here. He's probably headed to one of the states on the other side of the country."  
  
"Where would he go?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Someplace he thinks we'll never find him. It has to be a big place, and the biggest state on that side of the US is Texas." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"So you think he's in Texas?" Naraku asked.  
  
"He can't be there yet. He should arrive soon though." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"I'll ask some of my henchmen to keep an eye out for him." Naraku said, flipping open his cell phone.  
  
Yura and Kagura had been immediately hypnotized by Sesshomaru's long, silver hair and his very handsome features.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed the two and flashed them a sexy grin. "Ladies," He said.  
  
Yura and Kagura sighed, feeling their hearts hammering in their chests.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
PK: I'm sorry, but this is as far as it gets for now. If I can't finish this story by the time they come for our stuff, then this story, as well as all the others, will be on OFFICIAL HIATUS until December.  
  
You flame me, you die.  
  
Next order of business is that I won't be leaving Hawaii until November so I'll be stuck for a good month without a computer or my own TV. That means I can't watch Adult Swim! THAT MEANS I CAN'T WATCH WHATEVER THEY WILL PUT ON AFTER FOOLY COOLY!!! *goes on a rampage and destroys many things*  
  
I AM NOT VERY HAPPY RIGHT NOW! I AM ACTUALLY QUITE TESTY!!  
  
Click the button. Now. I mean it. Click the damn button. 


	7. A CHAPTER FULL OF FLUFF!

Inuyasha and Kikyo  
  
By: Princess Kitty  
  
PK: Well, since I am moving soon I have given this story the honor of being the first one finished. That means that I will not type ANYTHING else until I finish THIS story. Are you happy now?  
  
I know I am because I just saw the screenshots for the kiss scene in the second Inuyasha movie. OH MY GOSH! It is SOOOOO cool! I can't WAIT until that movie comes out in America. *laughs hysterically* I'M GONNA WATCH IT!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!  
  
But I tell you, that kiss scene was kind of crappy. I mean, when you look at how Shishio kissed Yumi in Rurouni Kenshin that one time, the kiss between Inuyasha and Kagome is not very good. INUYASHA KISSES KIKYO WAY BETTER! GO KIKYO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DC: PK and I do not own Inuyasha. We just try to make a living by being totally obsessed with the show. Now let's start the chapter before PK's head explodes.. I mean it. Her head WILL explode.  
  
PK: OOH! THE CUTE GUY IN MY BPA CLASS HAS THE HOTS FOR ME! I JUST KNOW IT! HE WAS TOTALLY STARING AT ME TODAY! *giggles like a nutcase* I'm going to beat him in a game tomorrow. *acting like she just had a six pack of booze* In honor of my wonderful, love filled, heart lifting, drunk-ifying day, here's a lovey dovey chapter!!  
  
~~Chapter 7~~  
  
Inuyasha sighed and threw his jacket down.  
  
Kikyo looked around. "This place is a dump." She said.  
  
"Well, it's the only motel we could afford to stay in." Inuyasha said. "It was either this or sleeping in the car."  
  
"You mean you aren't going to?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"No." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Then who gets the bed?" Kikyo asked, pointing towards the rather small bed. A moment of silence passed. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower. Don't be a pervert!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm NOT tempted." Inuyasha said. (A/N: *giggles* He said that to Kagome in book 6!)  
  
Kikyo opened the closet door. "There are no towels in here." She said.  
  
"What do you expect? It's a motel." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What am I going to use to dry myself with?" Kikyo demanded.  
  
"You don't HAVE to take a shower." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Is that what you're going to do?" Kikyo asked. More silence passed. "Thank goodness you're sleeping in the car." She muttered.  
  
"Says who?!" Inuyasha snapped. He sat stubbornly on the bed. 'What am I supposed to do in a motel with a thief?' He wondered. His face turned red. 'Well, there are quite a lot of things to do in a motel with a very attractive woman.' He told himself. 'She's still a thief! That's a major violation of the code!' He scolded. 'But I don't remember there being a rule that I couldn't sleep with.'  
  
There was another moment of silence in the room.  
  
'Why is it so hot in here?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Hey, dog boy, what exactly did you do to Naraku that made him go psycho on you?" Kikyo asked from the bathroom.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm just curious." Kikyo said.  
  
Inuyasha heard the shower turn on. He felt himself turning a deep shade of red. "I'm the only one who knows he's a thief. Everyone else thinks he's some saint."  
  
"It gets annoying." Kikyo said. She stepped into the shower and sighed with relief at the feel of the hot water on her skin. "Oh, this feels so good!!" She cried.  
  
Inuyasha nearly fell off the bed. "I'm going outside!" He yelled.  
  
"What did I do?!" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha stormed out of the room. He felt his heart thudding in his chest. 'That was new.' He thought. He sat down on the hood of the car. It was a cold night and he shivered. Without his deep blush, there was nothing to keep him warm. His ears picked up the sound of the shower turning off.  
  
Kikyo stepped out of the shower and made sure that Inuyasha was out of the room before she stepped out of the bathroom. 'I must have a towel with me.' She thought. She went through her stuff twice before she found the towel. 'Thank goodness.' She thought.  
  
Inuyasha heard Kikyo rummaging through her stuff so he waited outside for a little while. He opened the door a bit but didn't look in. "Are you done yet?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can come in now." Kikyo said.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the room and nearly fell on his face when he saw Kikyo's nightgown. It was black kind of short, and spaghetti strapped. "What the heck is that?!" He cried.  
  
"My nightgown." Kikyo said. "You're sleeping outside anyways so don't complain." She walked over to the bed and began to climb in.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo, feeling his face turning red once more.  
  
"Stop staring at me." Kikyo said.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. 'How did I get myself into this mess?' He wondered.  
  
Kikyo draped the covers over her legs and reached into her bag for her book. Strangely, she wasn't very sleepy. She shivered. 'It's still snowing outside you moron.' She placed her book down and got up. After examining the room, she found that there was no thermostat. 'What in the world?' She thought. "Inuyasha, there's no thermostat in here." She said.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha grumbled from the shower.  
  
Kikyo put her hands on her hips. "It's snowing, genius! I'm kind of cold!" She shouted.  
  
"You should've thought of that before you chose to take that rag with you!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kikyo smirked. "The bathroom door doesn't have a lock." She said sweetly. She threw open the bathroom door and walked right in.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Kikyo turned on the hot water in the sink.  
  
Inuyasha was suddenly hit with a blast of ice cold water. "AAAAH! TURN IT OFF!!" He shouted.  
  
Kikyo turned the sink off. "I'm cold." She said again.  
  
"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kikyo thought for a minute. "Can I borrow your red robe?" She asked.  
  
"No." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why not?" Kikyo asked sweetly.  
  
"What do you think I wear to sleep?" Inuyasha asked. He couldn't see her but he could picture the smile Kikyo wore on her face. "You can't have it woman." He said.  
  
Kikyo pouted. "You're mean!" She said childishly. She walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind her. Climbing into bed again, she picked up her book and continued reading.  
  
Inuyasha finished in the shower and put on the red robe. He walked out of the bathroom and found Kikyo reading a book. "The bed is for sleeping." He said.  
  
"I'm not tired." Kikyo said.  
  
"Then can I have the bed?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No." Kikyo said.  
  
"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kikyo stood up to reveal her black nightgown again. "You expect me to go out in the snow wearing this?" She asked.  
  
"Of course not! That's suicide!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kikyo sat down at the edge of the bed. "Well, what you're wearing isn't exactly the best thing for snow either." She said softly.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself blush.  
  
Kikyo smiled. "You can sleep on the floor!" She said happily.  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched. "Thanks for caring enough to degrade me further." He growled.  
  
"I don't want you to get sick." Kikyo said. She grabbed one of the extra blankets and threw it at Inuyasha. She shivered as the cold air hit her again.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "Hey, you need these more than I do." He said.  
  
"I'm fine." Kikyo muttered. She put the book down and buried herself into the pillow and blankets. She was still cold.  
  
Inuyasha threw the blanket at Kikyo's head. "Keep it." He said.  
  
Kikyo sat up again. "No. I don't want it." She said. She threw the blanket back at Inuyasha.  
  
"If one of us is going to end up cold no matter what, then I'd rather it be me than you." Inuyasha said. He walked over to the bed and gave the blanket back.  
  
"You shouldn't be so nice to me Inuyasha." Kikyo said. "I am a thief, after all."  
  
"You were forced to steal." Inuyasha said.  
  
"A thief is a thief, no matter what the circumstances." Kikyo muttered. She wordlessly offered him the blanket again.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't think you're a bad person. What you say is true, but I'd do the same if I was in your position." He said.  
  
Kikyo bit her bottom lip. "I don't want the blanket." She said.  
  
"I don't want it either." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Then neither of us will use it." Kikyo said, putting the blanket on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha picked it up. "I want you to have it." He said, handing it back to her.  
  
"I want you to have it." Kikyo said. She looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. "Please take it."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the blanket as though he didn't know what it was. Then he simply walked away from her. "If you don't keep that thing, I'll shred it to pieces." He growled.  
  
Kikyo stared down at the blanket in her hands. 'He's so kind to me.' She thought. 'He's nothing like Naraku was back when we first met.'  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kikyo walked through the city by herself. She weaved her way through the endless wave of people who fought to get by. 'I hate Christmas.' She thought. She suddenly felt like she was being watched. She turned around and saw a man in a business suit staring at her. "What do you want?" She asked.  
  
"You're an awfully pretty girl." He said.  
  
"Aren't you that billionaire, Naraku?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"I am." Naraku said. "I want you to do something for me."  
  
"What's in it for me?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"I'll pay you." Naraku said.  
  
Kikyo glared at him. "Sorry, but I don't take offers from strangers." She said sarcastically. She then remembered that she had to get her family Christmas presents and she was broke. She turned around and saw Naraku still staring at her. "How much will you pay me?" She asked.  
  
"It depends." Naraku said.  
  
"Very well then." Kikyo said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kikyo couldn't sleep with the memories flooding her mind. She remembered when the threats against her family had started. All the painful memories danced around in her head, bringing tears to her eyes. 'Why couldn't I have just ignored him?' She thought. She tried to keep back a sob.  
  
Inuyasha was awakened by the sound of a choked sob. He continued to listen to see if he heard anymore. Surprisingly, he heard many.  
  
Kikyo had started crying. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She hoped that Inuyasha hadn't heard her. 'I hate my life.' She thought. This only made her cry harder. She bit her bottom lip to try and stop but she couldn't control herself.  
  
Inuyasha stood and walked silently to Kikyo's side. He put a hand on her shoulder and felt her stiffen. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"I wish I was." Kikyo said softly. She was embarrassed.  
  
Inuyasha sat by her side. "Why are you crying?" He asked.  
  
"Naraku's a jerk." Kikyo cried, her voice muffled by the pillow.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. He grabbed Kikyo and pulled her up, turning her to look at him. "That's no reason to cry. One of these days the police will find out what he's up to." He said.  
  
"One of these days isn't soon enough." Kikyo whispered.  
  
Inuyasha wiped away one of her tears, then leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
Kikyo was momentarily stunned. Before she could grasp the situation, Inuyasha had already pulled away.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at Kikyo. "Don't worry about a thing." He said softly.  
  
Kikyo nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her again. 'Once isn't enough.' He thought to himself.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
PK: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! THAT WAS SO COOL! I ENDED IT RIGHT THERE! *points to where she ended it* I BET YOU ALL HATE ME NOW! *giggles* JUST DON'T FLAME ME!  
  
DC: What is WRONG with you?  
  
PK: I'VE HAD TOO MUCH HAPPY TODAY! *sighs dreamily* Some people are surprised when they find out I'm only 13. They say my writing is too mature to be that of a 13 year old.  
  
DC: That's a bad thing.  
  
PK: No, the bad thing is that I'm kind of brain dead right now. Oh well! I'll get back to you guys as soon as I can!  
  
Didn't you just love that chapter? Click the button please! ^__^ 


	8. The New Hotel

Inuyasha and Kikyo  
  
By: Princess Kitty  
  
PK: *hungry, but still high on the happy* HI EVERYONE! WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF INUYASHA AND KIKYO! IF YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER, THEN TOO BAD BECAUSE THERE WON'T BE ANYMORE UNTIL I SAY SO!  
  
Did I tell you all about the wonderful website I found that had screenshots from the kiss scene between Inuyasha and Kagome in the second movie? I printed two of them! (But they were only hugging) *sees the flamethrowers and cowers in fear* I'M SORRY! *doesn't think before she speaks because she has no brain*  
  
DC: PK and I do not own Inuyasha. Don't flame her or me because of her stupidity. *blinks* I'm hungry.  
  
~~Chapter 8~~  
  
Kikyo opened her eyes. It was already morning but it was still snowing. She then noticed that she was sleeping against something. She turned and found herself staring at a sleeping Inuyasha. 'Oh yeah.' She thought, remembering the night before.  
  
Inuyasha woke up when he felt Kikyo moving. "Is it morning already?" He muttered. He closed his eyes. "Give me five more minutes."  
  
Kikyo smiled. "We have to leave now." She said. "Naraku could be on his way."  
  
Inuyasha growled, removing his arm from around Kikyo's waist and sitting up. "I hate my job." He said.  
  
"You seemed to like it a lot last night." Kikyo said.  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "Shut up." He said.  
  
Kikyo sighed and kept the covers over her. Now she was hot. She blinked a few times and sat up. She was wearing Inuyasha's red robe. 'I guess he was worried.' She thought, smiling.  
  
Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror. 'What did you do?' He asked himself. 'Uh, I slept with a thief.' He answered. 'Well did you HAVE to make love with her in the process?' 'Shut up.'  
  
Kikyo felt sore. "Inuyasha, how far are we from Texas?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. You're the one who can read English." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kikyo picked up the map from the nightstand. "We still have three more days." She said. 'Hopefully they'll all be like yesterday.' She thought.  
  
The phone rang. Kikyo stared at it for a moment. 'Who could be calling us?' She thought. She picked up the phone, hoping it wasn't the motel manager complaining about all the noise. "Hello?" She asked.  
  
"I'm coming for you.." Naraku's voice said from the other end.  
  
Kikyo gasped and dropped the phone. "Inuyasha, we have to go. He knows where we are." She said.  
  
Inuyasha came out of the bathroom fully dressed. "It's a good thing he doesn't know what we were doing." He said. He handed Kikyo her clothes and shoved everything else in the bags.  
  
Kikyo ran to the bathroom and changed as fast as she could. Once she got out Inuyasha was already standing by the door with all of the bags on one shoulder. "Come on!" He said.  
  
The two ran out of the room. Inuyasha threw open the door to the car and got in. He tried to start the car but for some reason it wouldn't.  
  
Kikyo had gotten into the car and was now staring at Inuyasha. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Inuyasha said, turning the key again.  
  
Kikyo looked back towards the snow covered road but saw nothing. She turned back and stared straight ahead, panic crossing her face.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Come on! Please work for me!" He said. He turned the key again and the car started.  
  
Kikyo sighed. "Let's get out of here." She said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Naraku smirked. He was in his limo, driving down a snow covered road. He saw the motel's sign and his smile grew wider.  
  
Yura and Kagura were sitting in the back with Sesshomaru. "So, what does your company do?" Yura asked dreamily.  
  
"We make computers." Sesshomaru said, ignoring the fact that the two girls were drooling over him.  
  
"That's SO interesting." Kagura said. She noticed that there was a bottle of champagne on Yura's side of the limo. "Would you like something to drink, sir?" She asked, reaching for the bottle and putting herself on his lap in the process.  
  
Yura growled. "Let me get it!" She said sweetly, swatting Kagura's hand away and reaching for the bottle. The two girls began to argue.  
  
Sesshomaru heard his cell phone ring. He picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
Yura and Kagura remained silent, listening to everything he said.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "I miss you too." He said. "Don't worry. I should be back soon enough."  
  
Yura and Kagura were frozen in place with their mouths wide open.  
  
"I love you too Rin." Sesshomaru said. He pressed the button that ended the call and tucked his phone into his pocket.  
  
Kagura blinked. 'I've heard that name before.' She thought. Then she remembered that it was the name of the black haired secretary that she had seen outside of Sesshomaru's office.  
  
The limo pulled into the parking lot of the motel. Naraku stepped out into the snow and walked to the door of the room where Inuyasha and Kikyo had just been in. He pulled out his gun and threw the door open to find an empty room. He walked inside and examined the area. Then something caught his eye. It was a folded piece of paper on the nightstand. He picked up the piece of paper and opened it. There was a note written on it.  
  
"Dear Naraku,  
  
I SLEPT WITH YOUR WOMAN!!!  
  
I hate you,  
  
Inuyasha"  
  
Naraku stared at the note with wide eyes, then growled and crumpled it up. "That bastard." He growled. He can't be too far away."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha was smiling as he and Kikyo drove down the road. "I hope he finds that note." He said happily.  
  
"What note?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"A little greeting I left him." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kikyo didn't ask about it. She looked ahead at the snowy fields. "My head hurts." She said.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything.  
  
Kikyo smirked. "My legs hurt too." She said.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he almost swerved off the highway. He looked at her, his face a deep shade of red. "Can we drop the subject?!" He snapped.  
  
Kikyo smiled sweetly. "Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because I won't let you have seconds." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kikyo blinked, then realization hit her and she blushed. "I'll stop now." She said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and continued to watch the road. He blinked a few times. "Is the snow melting?" He asked.  
  
Kikyo shook her head. "It will when we get to Texas. It doesn't snow in some parts of the state." She said. "They have cold weather, but not freezing cold."  
  
"Then maybe we should go there." Inuyasha said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
After an entire day of driving, the two stopped in a nice hotel. Inuyasha looked up at Kikyo, who was talking to the lady at the front desk. He was able to pick up their conversation.  
  
"Oh, of course we have some rooms available."  
  
"That's great! We'll take something on the less expensive side."  
  
"Well, the cheapest room we have is on the 11th floor." The lady looked over at Inuyasha. "It only has one bed." She said. "Would you like a room with two beds?"  
  
"One bed is fine." Kikyo said. "My husband and I are on our honeymoon."  
  
"Congratulations! You two make a very cute couple." The lady said. She handed Kikyo the room key.  
  
Inuyasha blinked when Kikyo returned. "What were you two talking about? That lady seemed awfully happy."  
  
"I told her we were married." Kikyo said.  
  
"WHAT? We aren't married!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Kikyo shook the room key. "One bed." She said sweetly.  
  
"Let's go honey!" Inuyasha said cheerfully.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Naraku didn't seem too happy.  
  
Yura stared out the window and sulked.  
  
Kagura did the same.  
  
Sesshomaru was wondering what was going on.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha dropped the bags in the corner of the room.  
  
Kikyo examined the room and suddenly squealed happily. "We have a thermostat!" She cried.  
  
Inuyasha was lying on the bed, already drifting off into his thoughts. He looked outside the window. It was already night time and the city was all lit up. His view was cut off when Kikyo closed the blinds to the balcony.  
  
"We won't need that view." She said.  
  
Inuyasha sat up. "Are you hungry?" He asked.  
  
Kikyo looked at him. "Not really." She said. Her stomach growled quite loudly. "Okay, maybe a lot." She said.  
  
"There's a Japanese restaurant on the fifth floor." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kikyo's eyes clouded over in confusion. "A Japanese restaurant in America?" She asked.  
  
"What? They have them all over Hawaii." Inuyasha said. (A/N: That's very true.)  
  
Kikyo shrugged. "I suppose we can go." She said.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Did you pack anything fancy to wear?" He asked.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Naraku grabbed the room key of the suite. After driving for an entire day he wanted nothing more then to rest.  
  
Sesshomaru walked up to the lady and got his own room.  
  
Kagura and Yura were still sulking. "I can't believe he has a girlfriend." Kagura said.  
  
"I know." She muttered. The two stood up and followed Naraku and Sesshomaru to the elevators. When the doors opened, Kagura gasped.  
  
"Wow! Glass elevators!" She said.  
  
"You can see into the other one!" Yura said, pointing to the left.  
  
Naraku pressed the button and the elevator began to go up.  
  
As they were passing the seventh floor, Yura thought she saw what looked like Inuyasha and Kikyo in the other elevator. She blinked and looked to the left again. 'That was strange.' She thought.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The elevator door swung open. Inuyasha and Kikyo stepped out and Inuyasha immediately took a deep breath. "Clean air." He said.  
  
Kikyo laughed. "Sorry about that. We should've waited until an empty elevator came up." She said. She wore the same dress that she had worn on Christmas Eve when she first met Inuyasha.  
  
The waitress noticed them and smiled. "Good evening. Table for two?" She asked in Japanese.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and poked Kikyo in the side. "She speaks Japanese." He said.  
  
The lady smiled. "You two looked like you were from Japan." She said. "Please follow me."  
  
The two were led to a table next to a window. Kikyo sat across from Inuyasha and looked out the window.  
  
The waitress pulled out a small notebook and a pen. "What would you two like to drink this evening?" She asked.  
  
"Root beer." The two said at the same time.  
  
The waitress looked at them. "You're newlyweds, aren't you?" She asked.  
  
Before Inuyasha could say anything Kikyo kicked him. "Yes, we are." She said.  
  
Inuyasha bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain and clasped his hands together so he wouldn't strangle Kikyo.  
  
"I see. I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress said.  
  
As she walked away, Inuyasha let out a shaky breath. "Why the hell did you kick me?" He whispered.  
  
"I knew you would say something to mess this up." Kikyo said.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her and looked down at his menu.  
  
What they didn't know was that a certain group of people were also hungry and on their way to that very restaurant at the same time.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
PK: *twirls* I LOVED THAT CHAPTER!!  
  
DC: *twirls* I LOVED THAT CHAPTER!!  
  
Both: WE BOTH LOVED THAT CHAPTER!!  
  
PK: If you did, please let us know. And again, sorry for the late updates. DO NOT PANIC! We will hurry as much as possible. Oh, and for those of you reading my Rurouni Kenshin story, please spread the word that I will not be updating for a while. All the ideas I have in my head are for this story.  
  
DC: *whispers* Inuyasha and Kagome kissing.  
  
PK: *smile becomes huge and she screams with joy, going on a happy rampage and destroying many things* I HAVE TO SEE THAT MOVIE! I HAVE TO SEE THAT MOVIE! I HAVE TO SEE THAT MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DC: Click the button and don't say a word about the kissing or we will kill you. 


	9. He Lost Her

Inuyasha and Kikyo  
  
By: Princess Kitty  
  
PK: *in the happiest mood for no apparent reason* I WISH PEOPLE COULD BE MORE LIKE ME AND BE HAPPY [ALMOST] ALL THE TIME! *blinks* Did I tell you about my inner self? She's popping up a lot nowadays. [That's me.]  
  
Anyways, the idea for the Japanese restaurant on the fifth floor came from one of my own personal experiences. When our friends came here from Japan we decided to stay in a hotel in Waikiki so we could show them around and be tourists. The hotel had a Japanese restaurant on the fifth floor. I think it would've been a lot nicer if we had been there for dinner instead of breakfast.  
  
[The poor thing didn't like the food.]  
  
I did! It was just kind of cold.  
  
[This ain't your show no more, bitch!]  
  
PK: On with the show! I don't own Inuyasha, DC doesn't own Inuyasha, my inner self doesn't own Inuyasha, White doesn't own Inuyasha, Kagome is a cast member and I don't own her. Lady Haruko is an original fiction writer and she obviously doesn't own Inuyasha either.  
  
LH (Lady Haruko): Ladies and gentlemen, all of PK's alter egos! *applause* I am the normal and calm one. I write the original stories. You'll be hearing from me real soon, k?  
  
~~Chapter 9~~  
  
"I'm hungry." Yura said.  
  
"There's a Japanese restaurant on the fifth floor." Kagura said.  
  
"A Japanese restaurant in America?" Naraku asked.  
  
"What? They have them all over Hawaii." Kagura said. (A/N: Once again I state: I LOVE doing that!!)  
  
"Whatever. I don't care what we eat as long as it's good." Yura said.  
  
"I suppose we can go then." Naraku said. "Just change into something fancy."  
  
~~*~~ (Meanwhile, on the fifth floor, our heroes sit and enjoy a light appetizer.)  
  
Kikyo took a bite out of her salad.  
  
Inuyasha was rubbing his left cheek, regretting asking why she ordered a salad when she was already as skinny as a twig. He stared down at his soup.  
  
Kikyo took another bite out of her salad.  
  
Inuyasha decided to make another remark. "Are you full yet?" He asked.  
  
Kikyo kicked him, never removing the smile on her face.  
  
Inuyasha bit his button lip and was about to dump the soup on her head when the waitress came by. He put the soup down and began sipping it politely.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked.  
  
Kikyo looked at her menu. "I think I'll have the sirloin steak, well done." She said.  
  
Inuyasha choked and put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.  
  
Kikyo kicked him again in the same place as the other two times.  
  
The waitress gave them a confused look. "What about your husband?" She asked.  
  
"He won't have anything." Kikyo said, since Inuyasha was choking on his soup.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he shook his head. He pulled out a pen and wrote "I'm going to kill you" on his napkin as soon as the waitress had left.  
  
Kikyo smiled sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha was able to swallow the soup. "You are some demon, you know that?" He asked.  
  
"You're the demon around here." Kikyo said. "Literally." She added and pointed to his fuzzy white ears.  
  
Inuyasha bared his fangs.  
  
Kikyo apologized. "I forgot that was a touchy subject." She said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Naraku, Sesshomaru, Yura, and Kagura arrived at the restaurant.  
  
The waitress showed them to their tables which would've been right next to Inuyasha and Kikyo's table if there hadn't been a wall there. (A/N: You know how they have to walls to separate the people)  
  
The other two failed to notice that their enemies had just sat next to them. Inuyasha continued to sip his soup. He looked up and saw Kikyo twirling her fork.  
  
Kikyo sighed. "I have the strangest feeling that something bad is going to happen." She said.  
  
"Me too." Inuyasha said. "I smell Naraku everywhere we go and now his scent is bugging me again."  
  
"Wouldn't it suck if he was right next to us?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"That'd be kind of stupid." Inuyasha said.  
  
The waitress came by. "Since the two of you are newlyweds, the head chef will bring you your steak." She said.  
  
Naraku overheard what the waitress had said. "Aw, did you hear that? There are newlyweds sitting next to us." He said, actually smiling.  
  
"I wish I was married." Yura said. "It's too bad that Koga had to be a traitor. I really liked him."  
  
"He was playing you for a fool. It's best to forget about him." Kagura said.  
  
Sesshomaru was on the phone with Rin. "You should go to bed. It must be pretty late over there." He said. He waited a while. "Oh, we're eating some Japanese." He said. "What? They have them all over Hawaii." (A/N: LMAO!!)  
  
Inuyasha felt himself blushing when he saw all the stares he was getting. He heard someone say how cute their kids were going to look and he reddened even more.  
  
Kikyo simply smiled at everyone. Then she saw the head chef coming.  
  
The head chef was a man with long, bluish-green hair and cold eyes. He set the steak down in front of them. "I'd congratulate you two if you were really married. Or, maybe I wouldn't." He said in a cold voice.  
  
Inuyasha recognized him and jumped out of the way as the head chef pulled out his gun and began firing.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant screamed and began to run.  
  
Naraku remained seated and stood up.  
  
Sesshomaru said good-bye to Rin and quickly stood to see what was going on.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "I never knew you were a chef, Jeromaru." He said.  
  
"It's too bad you won't live long enough to taste the steak." Jeromaru said.  
  
Kikyo pulled out her own gun but found herself with a gun pointed to her head. She looked up and found herself staring at Sesshomaru.  
  
Naraku smiled. "Ah, you have come back to me." He said.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he dodged another bullet. "Leave her alone!" He cried.  
  
Naraku stood in front of Kikyo. "You've been a very bad girl." He said. "Naughtier than I could ever imagine." He growled.  
  
Kikyo spat at him. "What I do is none of your business." She said.  
  
Kagura pulled out three daggers and threw them at Inuyasha while Jeromaru continued to shoot at him.  
  
Naraku smiled. "Dearest Kikyo, I still love you. Although you have been soiled by the filthy dog I can forgive you. He must have forced himself upon you." He said.  
  
"No, I went with it willingly." Kikyo said with a smirk. "And you know what?" She leaned closer so that she was only a few inches away from Naraku's face. "It felt good." She said.  
  
Naraku growled and slapped her. "You stupid wench! You'll pay for those words!" He snapped.  
  
Inuyasha decided to go on the offensive and pulled out his gun. He began shooting at Kagura, who went and ducked by Yura. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had turned his attention away from Jeromaru and now felt a searing pain in his back.  
  
Kikyo screamed.  
  
Naraku smiled. "Go ahead and finish him." He said.  
  
Jeromaru didn't move.  
  
Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "He's my flunky." He reminded Naraku. "Go ahead and finish him." He said to Jeromaru.  
  
Kikyo felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't kill him!" She screamed.  
  
Everything was silent.  
  
Naraku looked down at Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo merely glared at him. "If you have the smallest amount of love for me you would do as I say. Let Inuyasha live and I will go willingly." She said.  
  
Inuyasha groaned in pain. "Don't do it Kikyo.." He muttered.  
  
Naraku smirked. "Now we're getting somewhere." He said. He looked at all the others. "Let's go now. I have what I want." He said.  
  
Jeromaru still had his gun pointed to Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru coughed.  
  
Jeromaru shot him again.  
  
Kikyo shivered when she heard the gunshot. Tears slipped from her eyes. She knew she couldn't do anything about it, and it hurt.  
  
The last thing Inuyasha saw was Naraku taking Kikyo out of the restaurant. Then everything went black.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"He's waking up!"  
  
"Inuyasha, can you hear me?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself staring up at Miroku. "What're you doing here?" He asked quietly.  
  
Kagome suddenly appeared. "We heard what happened and got here as soon as we could." She said. She rubbed Inuyasha's ears. "You've been out for two weeks."  
  
Inuyasha sat up but felt a huge bolt of pain course through his body. He fell back onto the bed. "Where's Kikyo?" He asked.  
  
"Nobody knows what happened to her." It was Sango's voice that time.  
  
Inuyasha saw Sango sitting at the edge of the bed, holding a baby boy in her arms. "Miroku Jr., say hi to your uncle Inuyasha." She said softly.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the little baby. He wished he could feel happy. "I can't believe I lost her." He muttered. There was a heavy feeling of anguish in his heart.  
  
Kagome sighed and sat down. "Even after the incident Naraku made himself look like an angel again." She said.  
  
Inuyasha cursed under his breath.  
  
"It won't be so easy to find Kikyo this time." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha blinked. He suddenly remembered something from when he was last in Naraku's lair. "I think I can remember something from when Kanna had my soul." He said.  
  
"How can that be? You were soulless, weren't you?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, but not mindless." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What was it that he had said?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "I remember him talking to Kikyo. She wasn't very happy and he was pointing a gun at me." He said. "Wait, he said something before that."  
  
"What was it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I can't remember." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Are you sure? Try harder!" Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha tried as hard as he could. Then it hit him. "Shikon-No-Tama! He's after the Jewel of Four Souls!"  
  
"What would he want with it?" Sango asked.  
  
"What do you think? He'll try to bribe Kikyo with it." Miroku said. "Even if she was forced into being a thief, Kikyo still has the mind of a thief. Something as tempting as the Shikon jewel is hard to pass up."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and noticed his sad expression. "Don't worry Inuyasha. We'll help you find Kikyo." She said.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
PK: *sleepy* I'm glad I finished that one! This was a fun chapter! As you can tell this story has a few chapters left before it's all gone. Even if it isn't getting too many reviews I still like writing it! [Why don't you bribe your other reviewers?]  
  
DC: Don't mind her. She's even more evil than I am, if that's possible.  
  
PK: It isn't. [I'm just rude.] Okay, so I have to plan some more stuff for this story so it might take me a good week or so if I'm not too lazy. [That's the problem with cats.]  
  
Oh, and BTW, this is the last update for another month or two because I am MOVING! They should be coming for my stuff tomorrow or the day after. Bye for now guys! Please don't flame me for this.  
  
Click the button to find out what happens next! 


	10. A Sweet Deal

Inuyasha and Kikyo  
  
By: Princess Kitty  
  
PK: I'm back everyone! Don't mind what I said about this story having only a few more chapters left! I've got quite the few planned up in my planner! *holds up her planner for school* My mom yelled at me in Spanish for putting story stuff in my school planner. She says it distracts me and then I can't work and then all this other stuff but I wasn't really paying attention. ^ ^  
  
DC: How have you all been? How were your Christmases? PK got some rare goodies for Christmas and if she didn't then she bought it with all the money she got from her relatives.  
  
PK: Have you guys ever read a manga called "Guardian Angel Getten"? I picked up one of those Raijun comics magazines yesterday to take a quick peek and I discovered that manga. It's pretty funny. Supposedly about a 14 year old boy who gets two guardian angels. Now one of them, as well as one of his classmates, are in love with him so they compete and the other guardian angel is clueless about lots of stuff. The 14 year old is in love with the clueless angel and the angel that loves him is posing as a teacher. It's so crazy!!  
  
DC: Also, PK's friend Crystal let her borrow a book called "Castaways of the Flying Dutchman". We advice all of you to read it! It's so good that even I was crying at the end!  
  
PK: Enough of my rambling. I don't own Inuyasha and if I did I would be pretty filthy rich right now. I heard that 15% of Japan's population watches the weekly airings. And for those of you who don't read Anime Insider, THERE'S GOING TO BE AN INUYASHA PS2 GAME COMING OUT THIS YEAR! It's an RPG where your male or female character goes to the feudal era and meets up with them. Besides that, they didn't say much about it. They just had the cutest picture of Inuyasha and he was saying "I fought the sleeves and the sleeves won" because he was in his little doggy position. @_@ It's so cute! XD  
  
~~Chapter 10~~  
  
Inuyasha stared out the window solemnly.  
  
Kagome was over visiting and she had brought her Kingdom Hearts soundtrack to try and cheer him up. The song Neverland Sky was playing. (A/N: I can't help it! That's the song and CD that I'm listening too!) The song ended and the soft, sad melody of Kairi III began to play. (A/N: Yeah, the song changed and that's what I'm listening to.)  
  
Inuyasha sighed as the sad music filled the room.  
  
Kagome sat down next to him and stared out the window too. "It's been two weeks and there hasn't been a sign of her." She said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. The ever intense Gummi Ship III began to play. The song seemed to darken the mood of the two in the room. "I like this song." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"You'll probably like the next one too. I don't listen to this at night." Kagome said. (A/N: I don't listen to Hallow Bastion at night either. Scary!!)  
  
The Hallow Bastion theme began to play. "I do like it." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Maybe they're still in America." Kagome said. "We kind of left in a hurry, didn't we?"  
  
"You shouldn't have left Japan to come get me. I would've been fine." Inuyasha said.  
  
"We were worried about you Inuyasha. We're your friends." Kagome said. She let out a sigh. "Naraku has so much power that no one can even THINK that it might be him who's causing the problems." She muttered.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the floor. "This music is depressing. Leave it on." He said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kikyo glared at Naraku.  
  
"Don't look at me like that my dear." Naraku said. "It hurts my feelings."  
  
"It's not like I give a damn." Kikyo spat.  
  
"I went through so much to come find you and take you away from that mutt who was probably going to turn you in anyways." Naraku said.  
  
"Shut up!" Kikyo shouted.  
  
"Kikyo, I've seen how you long for freedom. I've seen you stare out the window and sigh. You must yearn for me to leave you alone." Naraku said.  
  
"It looks like you finally understand me." Kikyo said.  
  
"How about you and I make a little deal?" Naraku said. He smirked when he saw that Kikyo was slightly interested. "If you steal a few more things for me, I'll ponder on the subject and get back to you with a fair deal."  
  
Kikyo looked back out the window.  
  
Naraku smiled. "I may have something you are interested in, my dear." He said. He held up the key to the shackles that Kikyo was in. Then he quickly put them back in his pocket.  
  
"Go on." Kikyo said.  
  
Naraku walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "I'll give you the freedom you long for.." He whispered. (A/N: Man, I'm listening to The End of The World's battle theme and it fits this part of the story so perfectly that it's almost scary!)  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened as Naraku continued to whisper to her.  
  
"I'll give you that freedom, Kikyo. All you have to do is steal for a little while longer. We'll go back to Japan. If your detective doesn't find you by then, he doesn't want you." Naraku whispered. (A/N: Why does this music fit this part so well?!!)  
  
The word 'freedom' sounded so deliciously wonderful to Kikyo that a shiver ran down her spine.  
  
"If he doesn't find you in two months time, then you must steal the Shikon- No-Tama for me. We'll let the detective know you will be there, and you can kill him." Naraku said.  
  
Kikyo snapped out of her dream. "Kill?" She choked out.  
  
"If he won't come for you, he doesn't love you." Naraku said. "That's the sad truth of this world. He got what he wanted from you in that motel."  
  
Tears filled Kikyo's eyes. She refused to believe that Inuyasha didn't love her. (A/N: I am now listening to the original version of Simple and Clean. This song is beautiful! Listen to it now!!) "Naraku, I'll take the job. If he doesn't come for me by then, I'll get your Shikon jewel." She said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha was watching the news. He had been up for hours on the internet the night before looking for anything about Kikyo.  
  
"Just yesterday a rare emerald was stolen from a museum in North Carolina. The emerald is said to be worth well over 2.5 million dollars. There wasn't a single clue at the site of the robbery and all the security cameras had been offline due to some sort of power outage." The anchorman said.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'It's her.' He thought. He picked up his phone and dialed Kagome's number. As soon as he got an answer, Kagome began talking.  
  
"I know. I just saw it." She said.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Naraku smirked as he stared at the beautiful emerald. "Well done, Kikyo." He said.  
  
"It was nothing." Kikyo said. She stared out the window, watching the birds flying by without a care. 'Freedom...' She thought.  
  
Naraku looked at Kikyo. "What to have you steal next?" He wondered. "Your detective hasn't come yet." He pointed out.  
  
"He probably doesn't know where I am." Kikyo said.  
  
Naraku was desperate to get his hands on the jewel. "We're leaving." He said.  
  
Kikyo turned and looked at him. "Wait a minute, what do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Well, the next thing you're stealing isn't around here. It's in Florida." Naraku said.  
  
'Inuyasha will never find me this way!' Kikyo thought. 'But I have to steal for him.' She followed Naraku out of the room.  
  
Kagura walked up to Naraku. "Your private jet is ready." She said.  
  
"Good. Let's get out of here." Naraku said.  
  
Yura came running into the hallway. "Don't leave me behind!" She screamed.  
  
"Don't worry, we didn't plan to." Naraku lied. His phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and pressed the button. "Do you have everything ready for tomorrow, Sesshomaru?" He asked.  
  
"Everything is taken care of. There is nothing to worry about." Sesshomaru said from the other line. Behind him, Rin fell off of a stool as she tried to get a book from the top shelf of the bookcase and all the books came falling down. "Um, I'll get back to you." Sesshomaru said. He hung up his phone and ran to help Rin.  
  
Naraku put the phone back in his pocket.  
  
Kikyo ran ahead and stood in front of him. "Who was that?" She asked.  
  
"It was just Sesshomaru." Naraku said.  
  
"And what were the two of you talking about?!" Kikyo demanded.  
  
"I thought you knew. We'll be in Washington tomorrow." Yura pointed out.  
  
Kikyo couldn't believe what was happening as Naraku swiftly brushed past her. 'He's doing this on purpose.' She thought. 'But if I try to stop him he'll never set me free.' She bit her bottom lip and followed the three to the jet.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha was pacing as he waited for Kagome's luggage. "Can they be any slower?!" He snapped.  
  
"It isn't their fault." Kagome said. "You didn't bring anything. That wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do since we don't know how long we'll be looking!"  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha said. "Isn't that your suitcase that just went by?" He asked.  
  
Kagome turned back and growled. She ran after the suitcase and hulled it off the belt. "Let's get out of here!" She shouted.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her hand and started dragging her through the airport.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Last night, a large amount of diamonds, worth more than any fortune, was stolen from a mansion in Miami, Florida. Police are frantically searching the local area for the thief or thieves. There was no evidence left at the scene of the crime."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. "What in the world is going on?" He wondered out loud.  
  
"She can't be in more than one place at a time!" Kagome said.  
  
"Naraku's doing this. He's striking once, then getting out of the area as fast as he can! That stupid coward!" Inuyasha shouted, slamming his fist on the desk.  
  
Kagome looked at the lady at the front desk. "Um, can you cancel our reservations?" She asked politely. She grabbed Inuyasha and started dragging him away. "Come on! You want to catch him, right?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kikyo stared out the window as the United States rolled beneath them.  
  
Yura and Kagura were choosing which diamonds they wanted. "I'll take this necklace." Kagura said.  
  
"No way! I saw it first!" Yura shrieked.  
  
"Well you should've taken it!" Kagura said as she snatched the necklace away. She looked at Kikyo. "Don't you want something? I've never heard of a thief that doesn't keep what she steals." She said.  
  
"Then you should read manga. Ever heard of Saint Tail?" Kikyo spat. (A/N: That's a good manga!)  
  
"Fine. Suit yourself." Kagura said.  
  
"I think we have an even amount now." Yura said.  
  
Kagura's eyes narrowed. "Hey! I'm missing some! Give them back!" She shouted.  
  
"Women are so easily pleased." Naraku muttered. He didn't flinch when he heard a gunshot inside the small jet.  
  
Kikyo screamed.  
  
Kagura placed the gun in her pocket and took the diamonds from Yura's dead hands. "They're all mine now." She said.  
  
Naraku's eyes were wide. (A/N: If they ever do get wide.) "You killed Yura for diamonds?" He asked. "You've become such a savage little sister."  
  
"Oh, stuff it." Kagura snapped.  
  
Kikyo had her back pressed against the airplane's window. 'I'm surrounded by murderous fiends. Why haven't I run away?' She thought. 'Oh, because my freedom's at stake.' She answered her own question.  
  
Naraku noticed how uneasy Kikyo was. "There's nothing to worry about my dear. You're too precious to kill. Of course, if you get feisty, I'll have to get rid of something of yours." He said. He pulled out his own gun and aimed at her. "Maybe we can get rid of one of your legs."  
  
"If you shoot me, you'll never get the jewel." Kikyo said, feeling her heart pounding.  
  
Naraku smiled. "I know. I was just testing your courage." He said. He put the gun away and turned back to the window.  
  
Kikyo only stared out her window. 'Inuyasha, where are you? Why haven't you come?'  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
PK: NYAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Wasn't that a lovely chapter? I'm sure you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well, today is the last day of the 3 day weekend. It went by so fast. T-T I loved having my freedom. And now the song Hikari-Kingdom Hearts- instrumental version was playing and it sounded so sad. - -  
  
DC: Well, it was fun while it lasted, right?  
  
PK: I guess so. Anyways, here's you guys' update. Are you happy now? I am happy. It feels so good to be writing again. I'll get to work immediately on the next one.  
  
Guess what? Yesterday, I had the stupid idea of reading the manga version of "The Ring". Now I'm too afraid to look into mirror's when it's quiet. Also "The End of the World" is playing right now and it's scaring the heck out of me and I'm never watching the movie "The Ring" in my entire life. (Unless someone had a gun pointed to my head)  
  
IT WAS SO SCARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ___  
  
I'm never doing anything alone for a while. What if Sadako comes out of my TV? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DC: Even I got the chills from reading that book. Well, we didn't actually read it. We just skimmed through it and stopped at the interesting parts, which we should've done in the first place.  
  
PK: Well, that's all for now. See you all later!  
  
Click the button and get another update! For free! 


	11. Turned to Ice

Inuyasha and Kikyo  
  
By: Princess Kitty  
  
PK: Here's the second update of the week! Let's hope I can finish before we go to Hasting's. They have anime DVDs for rent! I rented the first of the Angelic Layer DVDs and it was so cool! I'm going to rent the second one if we go.  
  
*waving around the 7th Inuyasha manga* Lookie what I bought! I'm going to get the 8th one whenever we go back to the bookstore. My mom told me not to buy it and I bought it anyways. ^ ^  
  
Oh, well, let me quit wasting time. I don't own Inuyasha. I just own some of my alter egos. And the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack which you cannot take if you sue me.   
  
~~Chapter 11~~  
  
Two months passed. Naraku had been dragging Kikyo all around the US. Now they were finally in Japan again. Kikyo stared out the window. 'He never found me. We went in a circle and he never found me.' She thought.  
  
The door opened and Naraku walked into the room. "Well, it was two months ago that you and I made our little deal Kikyo. What do you say? He hasn't come for you." He said.  
  
"Give me some time." Kikyo said. "For now, can I go out and take a walk. I need some fresh air." She said.  
  
"Very well." Naraku said. He stepped to the side and allowed Kikyo to leave the room. He let all the security know that she was on special permission so no one would disturb her.  
  
Kikyo walked numbly away from the building, reviewing the past two months in her mind. All it had been for her was stealing this and stealing that. Now all she had to do was get the Shikon jewel and she would be free. 'One more theft and I can leave this place for good.' She thought.  
  
Tears filled her eyes when she remembered the final step. 'I have to kill Inuyasha.' She thought. 'He never love me so what do I care?' She choked and forced her tears away. 'I hate him.'  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha sat on the bed and stared at the news report of the theft of another rare artifact. "I haven't found her yet." He muttered.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "It's been two months. I can't believe it." She said.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Kagome went to answer it. Room service stood outside. "There's a letter here for the residents of this room." The lady said.  
  
"Why would we be getting a letter? We're in a hotel." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome shot an icy glare at him and took the letter. "Thank you very much." She said. She frowned when she looked at it. There was no return address or anything. She opened it and began reading it to herself. Then she gasped. "It's from Naraku." She said.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha snapped. He ran to Kagome and snatched the letter.  
  
"Dear Detective,  
  
It's been a while, hasn't it? It seems like months since we haven't seen each other. Well, of course, it's been two months. Let me get to the point.  
  
I think you're pretty stupid for not finding us. After all, we went in a complete circle. Or are you missing too many brain cells to notice? Anyways, if you wondered why there are two messages, one of them is from your beloved.  
  
Thank you for your time,  
  
Naraku"  
  
Inuyasha glared and ripped up the letter. Then he took the next piece of paper.  
  
"Dear Inuyasha,  
  
Why haven't you found us? Why? I've been stealing for two months so that you'd pick up our trail and you haven't. Or is it that you just don't care? Yeah, that must be it. You just don't care about me!  
  
Well Mr. Detective, I have good news for you. If you want a nice fat juicy bonus on your paycheck, we're back in Japan right now. Two nights from now I will steal the Shikon-No-Tama, and your life.  
  
Go alone. If you bring any policemen I'll kill your friend, his wife, and their newborn son. I'll be sure to kill that girl you've been traveling with too.  
  
I mean it Inuyasha. This is between you and me. If you don't show up, Naraku wins. What'll it be Detective?  
  
From,  
  
Kikyo"  
  
Inuyasha stared at the letter in disbelief.  
  
Kagome was already packing her bags. "We shouldn't waste any more time. It sounds like they mean business." She said.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Damn Naraku for dragging Miroku and Sango into this." He muttered. (A/N: Oh gosh, the song "Always on my Mind" is playing and it's so heartbreaking!! I'm gonna cry!)  
  
Kagome was halfway out the door. "Are you coming or not?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and walked out the door with her. 'Kikyo....'  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kikyo was once again staring out the window. She sighed, going over her plan in her head again. "It's a perfect plan. He'll never suspect a thing." She said to herself. Then suddenly she remembered about how Inuyasha had helped her escape Naraku the first time. She shook the thought away and continued working on her plan. (A/N: I can't help it if "Treasured Memories" is playing!) But soon another thought floated into her mind. 'Why do I keep thinking about him?' She asked herself.  
  
Naraku walked into the room just then. "Are you ready for Thursday night?" He asked. (A/N: I think I'll make Naraku's new theme "Strange Whispers", which is playing right now. It suits him perfectly.)  
  
Kikyo turned to him and nodded. "You had better keep up your end of the deal." She said.  
  
"You can trust me." Naraku said. He walked out of the room, leaving Kikyo to think again. More memories floated into her head. (A/N: Now "Kairi I" is playing! It's perfect for this scene. Stupid soundtrack!! @_@)  
  
'It was nice while it lasted.' She thought. 'He is nothing but a rock in my shoe now. He'll die and it'll be all his fault. Or, is Naraku trying to get to me? Is he making me think that Inuyasha never found me because we kept moving from place to place?'  
  
A bird landed on the windowsill. It looked at Kikyo and chirped.  
  
Kikyo stared at the bird for a second, then pulled out her gun and shot it. (A/N: *gasp*) 'Stupid creature.' She thought. 'It gets to be free, then it goes bragging to me. I can't stand it.'  
  
Kagura came running into the room. "What was that about?" She cried.  
  
"It was a pesky bird." Kikyo said coldly. "Now get out of my room."  
  
"Whatever, your highness." Kagura muttered.  
  
Kikyo pointed the gun at her.  
  
Kagura gasped and bowed. "I'm sorry." She said.  
  
Kikyo smirked and put the gun away. "Would you be nice enough to get me the blueprints of the museum?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Kagura nodded. "You're an okay person Kikyo. You got that 'I hate the world and everything in it' thing going. Good for you." She said. She left the room to fetch the blueprints.  
  
Kikyo stared at the dead bird. 'In two more days, that bird will be Inuyasha.' She thought. (A/N: What? "Shrouding Dark Cloud" is playing! Of course, it's not exactly the best song for the scene but it's good enough.)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was fast asleep. 'He's been staying up all night a lot recently.' She thought. She looked over the letter that Kikyo had written again. 'The poor guy.' She thought. 'I don't get why Kikyo thinks all of this. Maybe it's because she's a thief and he's a detective. It's like they can't trust each other because of what they are.'  
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened and he looked out the window. "Are we there yet?" He muttered.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "We should be there by morning." She said.  
  
"Great." Inuyasha said emptily.  
  
Kagome put the letter away and turned her attention to the in-flight movie. They were showing the American film, "Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers". She didn't really want to see it, but she was quite interested in the blonde one with the pointy ears. (A/N: LEGOLAS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! I love you Orlando Bloom!!!!)  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and noticed that she was blushing and giggling. "What's your problem?" He asked.  
  
Kagome pointed to the small screen and giggled again. "That guy." She said.  
  
"What about him?" Inuyasha asked. "He's Orlando Bloom. So what?"  
  
Kagome gasped. "You know about him?" She asked.  
  
"I may have seen something in a magazine while we were in New York." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
Kagome grabbed him by the collar. "Spill it." She muttered. "I want to know everything about this American guy."  
  
"Well, for one thing, he isn't blonde." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome seemed disappointed. "He isn't?" She asked.  
  
"Nope." Inuyasha said. "He has black hair."  
  
Kagome almost screamed. She had to put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't. "I wonder how old he is." She said.  
  
"He's 26." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome gasped. "He's as old as me!!" She nearly shrieked.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the giddy Kagome temporarily forgot their troubles and watched the movie with interest. He looked over at her again to find that she was in a sort of dreamy state. "Now what is it?" He asked.  
  
"His voice is so smooth and romantic." Kagome whispered.  
  
"You're as twisted as almost every other teenage American girl." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You can call it twisted but I MUST get a picture of him." Kagome said.  
  
"Try looking in every teen magazine." Inuyasha said. 'Even the girls in Japan are hung up him.' He thought. 'I wonder if Kikyo's ever taken an interest in this guy.'  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kikyo was watching the Two Towers on Naraku's big screen TV along with Kagura. "This movie isn't so bad." Kikyo said.  
  
"Just pay attention to the elf with the blonde hair. Then you'll really like this movie." Kagura said. Her eyes were the shape of hearts as she watched Legolas on screen.  
  
Kikyo stared at him for a while, mouth slightly open. "Who IS that guy? He's so handsome." She muttered.  
  
Naraku walked by and saw the two girls hung up on the American man that every American girl wanted. "Weirdoes." He muttered.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
PK: I know this chapter was a little short but hey, I mentioned Legolas. *squeals like a giddy schoolgirl* He's so HOT!!! So is Clay Aiken, who BTW, is NOT gay! He's religious.  
  
DC: Can I torture the prisoner?  
  
PK: Do whatever you want.  
  
DC: Hey Inuyasha! *runs off to find the hiding puppy*  
  
PK: Well, that's the last update for this week. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Click the button to get longer chapters.  
  
DC: Hey, PK? I think Kikyo Senpai just stole Inuyasha from us again.  
  
PK: O.O 


	12. The Plan

Inuyasha and Kikyo  
  
By: Princess Kitty  
  
PK: *thrashing everything* I'VE FALLEN BEHIND AGAIN!!!  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: Mommy ish stwuggling in maf cwash.  
  
Chibi Kagome: She says she wikes shqua woots caush dey ish eashy but tings wike adding, shubtwacting, multpwying, and dividin' fwacshins ish hawd.  
  
PK: Aren't they cute? Potty trained, lisp, small enough to fit in your pocket, and they are absolutely free!  
  
*chibi Inuyasha and Kagome are singing a song in gibberish together*  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: I wonder where Chibi Kikyo ish? I misses her.  
  
PK: Chibi Kagome is going out with Chibi Hojo. Anyways, again I apologize for being late. I'll try harder to update faster next time.  
  
DC: *checking PK's schedule* PK, be sure to finish the mind map for social studies class.  
  
PK: I don't have math homework, do I?  
  
DC: No, I don't think so. *looks around as a choir begins to sing in the background*  
  
PK: I'M FREE!!!!!! ^______^  
  
Disclaimer: *giggle* If I owned Inuyasha, I'd have paired him up with myself instead of Kagome or Kikyo. *laughs maniacally*  
  
~~Chapter 12~~  
  
Inuyasha opened the door to his house and stepped inside. "Finally! It's good to be home!" he said. He threw all of his stuff in a corner and jumped for his couch.  
  
Kagome walked in and put her stuff down. "You seem happy despite our troubles." She said.  
  
"Of course I'm happy." Inuyasha said. "I get to kick Naraku's ass!" He laughed evilly. (A/N: You know how he laughs. Remember the first episode when Kagome set him free? He had that creepy evil thing going.)  
  
Kagome sighed. "You never change, do you?" She asked. "So, where's the Shikon jewel kept anyways?"  
  
"I think it's in a museum by the bank." Inuyasha said. "I didn't really do my homework."  
  
"Well, you should've! Kikyo's going to be there, remember? You have to not only stop her from stealing this jewel and killing you, but you also have to convince her that you still love her!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"You're so crabby." Inuyasha muttered. "I can handle this."  
  
"And what if something goes wrong?" Kagome asked. "What if something that you could never see coming suddenly happened?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes. "That's my problem." He said quietly.  
  
Kagome sat on the arm of the couch. "What should we do in the mean time?" She asked.  
  
"We could come up with a plan." Inuyasha said. He sat up and grabbed the nearby phone. "I know someone who can help us."  
  
Kagome watched with interest.  
  
"Hey, Myoga, I need you to do me a favor!" Inuyasha said. "Can you play spy and go to Naraku's place for me? I need to know what's happening."  
  
"Who's Myoga?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Alright, thanks. And remember, if you run away, I'll kill you." Inuyasha said. He hung up the phone. "Myoga's an old friend of the family. He and my dad were really close."  
  
"He said he'll do spying for us?" Kagome asked. "But what if he gets caught?"  
  
"He won't." Inuyasha said. "He's a flea."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Myoga ran through the streets, avoiding the large feet that threatened to end his life. 'Spying for Inuyasha can be such hard work sometimes.' He thought. He ducked into an alley for cover, then noticed a stray cat. "Excuse me over there! Might you be so kind as to give me a ride?" He asked.  
  
The cat looked up at Myoga. 'Why, you're a flea, meow!' The cat sent the message through thought.  
  
"Yes. I need to get to Naraku's resident. Can you help me?" Myoga asked.  
  
'Meow, Naraku is the rich man, meow.' said the cat. 'I know where he lives, meow! I can take you as long as you don't bite me, purr.'  
  
"Don't worry. I prefer human blood. Thank you very much miss." Myoga said. He hopped on the cat's back and grabbed one of the hairs. "Let's go!" he said.  
  
The cat ran to the wall and scaled it in one leap, then continued down the street. 'Naraku has a woman with him, meow. Her name is Kikyo.'  
  
"You don't say?" Myoga said.  
  
'Meow, he wants her to think someone named Inuyasha turned against her.' The cat said. 'Might you be working for this Inuyasha I hear of, meow?'  
  
"Yes. He is a good friend of mine." Myoga said.  
  
'Purr! I know that Naraku is evil and I want him to be stopped. I'll help you and your friend Inuyasha, meow!' The cat said.  
  
"Again I thank you." Myoga said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kikyo watched the security camera carefully, then ducks underneath it while it was turned. She ran into a room and looked around for the circuit breaker. Switching it off, she ran back out of the room and went straight to the jewel. She carefully lifted the glass and picked up the piece of paper, turning the simulation off.  
  
"Well done." Naraku said from the other side of the room. "You should have no problem getting the jewel tomorrow."  
  
Kikyo didn't say anything. She dropped the piece of paper and continued to walk as if she hadn't heard him. "This is the last thing I do for you. I better be free as a bird by the next day." She said coldly.  
  
"Have no fear." Naraku said. "I promise I'll let you go."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you." Kikyo spat. She walked down the hallway, going over her plan again. 'It should only take me one shot to finish off the detective.' She thought.  
  
Kagura was watching TV when Kikyo entered the room. "How did training go?" She asked.  
  
"It was good." Kikyo said.  
  
Kagura nodded. "You want some pizza? I ordered some a while ago." She said.  
  
"I suppose so." Kikyo said. She and Kagura had become good friends. Unlike Naraku, Kagura wasn't entirely self absorbed.  
  
"Are you really going to kill Inuyasha?" Kagura asked. "What if he still loves you?"  
  
"If he still loved me he would've found me by now. I bet he's sneaking around with that girl Kagome or some bimbo he found on the streets." Kikyo snapped.  
  
Kagura was pretty sure the air took a sudden chill. "Well, maybe we were going too fast for him." She felt bad about how her older brother was setting Kikyo and the detective against each other. "I think Naraku intended for us to go so fast that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to catch up. He's just trying to get the jewel from you. And I doubt he's going to let you go when Inuyasha is dead."  
  
Kikyo looked at Kagura. 'Is she telling the truth?' She thought.  
  
"My brother is cruel. He's as bad as our parents were. If he caught me saying all of this to you, he'd probably kill me." Kagura said. "He wouldn't hesitate either. All he cares about is himself."  
  
Kikyo suddenly felt extremely guilty for accusing Inuyasha of abandoning her. 'I was blinded by Naraku.' She thought. 'I let him trick me like that! I can't believe this!'  
  
Kagura smirked with satisfaction. 'Kikyo will kill Naraku and I'll finally be free to do whatever I want.' She thought. "You really shouldn't get the jewel for him." She said.  
  
Kikyo thought about it for a second and smiled. "I've just come up with a new plan." She thought. She pulled a pen out of her pocket. "Do you have any paper? I have a letter to write." She said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was the day of the robbery. Inuyasha looked up at the clock in his living room. 'Five more hours until I see her again.' He thought. He flipped through his mail and stopped when he saw a letter from Kikyo. He threw the other letters to the side and tore open the envelope, reading what Kikyo had written.  
  
"Dear Inuyasha,  
  
I'm so sorry for thinking you would do this to me. I've come up with a plan to get us out of this situation. Tonight at the robbery I want you to pretend to be dead and as I hand the jewel to Naraku, get up and shoot him as fast as you can.  
  
This plan is perfect. I've gone over it several times. Oh, and be sure to call the cops and tell them to show up half an hour later.  
  
Love,  
  
Kikyo"  
  
Inuyasha picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's number. He explained the situation, then hung up. 'This is going to be interesting.' He thought.  
  
Kagome put the phone down and grabbed her jacket. 'I'm glad Kikyo realized this was all a mistake.' She thought. 'Now she and Inuyasha can finally be together. I just hope the police buy this.'  
  
Inuyasha had already called the police and was now explaining everything.  
  
"You must be crazy! Naraku is one of the most trusted people in the country. He'd never do such a thing!" The police officer said.  
  
"I have plenty of witnesses who'd argue with that comment." Inuyasha said. "That guy has been holding this woman and forcing her to steal for him for years. If you just come at 8:30 we'll have everything taken care of."  
  
"How do we know this isn't a joke?" The police man asked.  
  
"I've been all around America in two months trying to hunt this guy down. This is no joke." Inuyasha said. "I'm a detective. I know what I'm saying!"  
  
Across town, Kikyo was getting ready for the riskiest stunt she would ever pull. 'If anything goes wrong he'll kill us all.' She thought.  
  
"Are you in top form, my dear?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Kikyo said. "I can't wait to taste the fresh air of freedom."  
  
Naraku smiled. "That's good." He said. 'The only fresh air she'll be tasting is the one I let her taste.' He thought. 'That woman is mine, now and forever.'  
  
Kagura watched the two. 'Naraku will no longer force me to do anything just because I'm his little sister. If this place wasn't so heavily guarded I would've tried to kill him years ago.' She thought.  
  
Miroku and Sango had now gotten the news. "I can't believe this is finally almost over." Sango said.  
  
"It's been a nightmare for poor Inuyasha. Now he'll finally be able to have Kikyo and he'll get to see Naraku being thrown into prison." Miroku said. "Maybe we should get some front row seats."  
  
"I would go if I didn't have this little bundle of joy to take care of." Sango said, letting Miroku Jr. grasp her finger with his small hands.  
  
Inuyasha was almost twitching with impatience. "I want to get Naraku busted now!" he shouted.  
  
"Calm yourself Inuyasha." Kagome said. A smile suddenly lit her face. "Can I kick him in the crotch once you get him down?" She asked.  
  
"He might not have a crotch when I'm through with him." Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles. "I'll let you have a hit though."  
  
"Thanks!" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "You've been a bit distant lately. What have you been up to?" He asked.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Well, I did meet this guy at the café a while ago. He's really nice and his name is Hojo." She said, staring at the ground.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "You finally got a boyfriend!" He said.  
  
Kagome frowned at him. "That's not funny!" She said.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "I'm congratulating you." He said.  
  
"That's not a very nice way to congratulate someone." Kagome muttered. "You should learn some manners. I don't know how Kikyo can stand you."  
  
"She thinks I'm sexy." Inuyasha said.  
  
"When did she say that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Inuyasha asked sweetly.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Never mind." She said quietly.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
PK: THE END IS ALMOST NEAR!! *running around frantically* I HAVE TO FINISH THAT VALENTINE THING FOR CAREERS CLASS, THEN I HAVE TO STUDY FOR MY ART TEST AND MEMORIZE THE PREAMBLE OF THE UNITED STATES CONSTITUTION!!!!!!  
  
DC: Today is really stressing her out. It's probably because Valentine's Day is coming up. *eyes widen* OMG YOUR MOM'S BIRTHDAY IS IN TWO DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN HER A PRESENT!!!!  
  
PK: THAT MAKES THINGS EVEN WORSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *stops panicking and sits down* I will now take this time to remember what happened last year on Valentine's Day. *sits there for a while*  
  
DC: *turns on the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack, the song "Treasured Memories"*  
  
PK: *eyes fill with tears* Please excuse me. *runs out of the room*  
  
DC: Click the button for more stuff whenever PK is feeling better. I hope she doesn't cry on V-day and make a fool of herself like she did on the Navatek dinner cruise on October 1. 


	13. The End

Inuyasha and Kikyo  
  
By: Princess Kitty  
  
PK: Hi everyone. Sorry for the late updates. I've been in homework up to my eyeballs.  
  
DC: She's lying. She's just been too lazy to update.  
  
PK: No way! Well, maybe that is part of the reason. notices the glares HEY! Note the name: Princess KITTY. I'm a cat! Cats are lazy! Oh, sorry if I didn't let you know about this before but this is the last chapter of the story! I'm dead serious. You've probably already noticed how short it is. I'll have a happy ending. Don't worry about it.  
  
Disclaimer: watching DC flirt with cute lawyer and growling I don't own it. muttering Back off, I saw him first...  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The night was starry and silent. A black shadow moved swiftly through the open basement window of the museum. (A/N: What do they keep in the basement of museums? Do museums even have basements? Oh well.) Kikyo looked around and tip-toed quietly to where the circuit breaker was. She flipped the main power off, then immediately ran up the stairs and opened the door.  
  
Strangely, there were no guards around. Kikyo continued to move. She looked around and soon found herself staring at the beautiful Shikon-No-Tama. She looked around before carefully sliding the glass up and taking the jewel. Then she turned and saw Naraku approaching.  
  
"Well done Kikyo." He said.  
  
"Not so fast!"  
  
Naraku turned and saw Inuyasha standing in the entrance of the Feudal Era wing. "That's an awfully pretty jewel she's about to give you." He said. "Now why would one of the most trusted people in Japan have someone hired to steal?"  
  
Naraku smirked. "Kill him." He said.  
  
Kikyo nodded and pulled out her gun.  
  
Inuyasha was ready to make this look as convincing as possible. He easily dodged the first bullet and noticed Kikyo was smiling at him. He almost lost his footing when he saw her wink. He jumped away just before a bullet hit his leg.  
  
Kikyo was down to her last bullet, which was a rubber one. He signaled to Inuyasha with her eyes that she was on her last bullet, then pulled the trigger.  
  
Inuyasha stopped for a split second and let himself get hit. Sure, the force was surprisingly strong, but he pretended to lose his footing and fell to the ground. Now he would get his A in drama class. He looked up with miserable eyes. "Kikyo... how could you...?" With that, he dropped his head down and relaxed.  
  
Naraku's evil smile grew wider with satisfaction. "So, you managed to kill the detective." He said to Kikyo. "Well done. I'll be having that jewel now."  
  
Kikyo nodded and turned to hand Naraku the jewel.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and he got to his feet, pulled out his gun, and shot Naraku's hand.  
  
Naraku cried out in pain and turned furious eyes towards the hanyou. "You're supposed to be dead!" He shouted.  
  
Kikyo had run to Inuyasha's side, holding the jewel tightly. She smiled at Naraku. "I'm sorry honey. Did we surprise you?" She said sweetly.  
  
Naraku pulled a gun from his coat. "Bitch!" He cried. He aimed at Kikyo but another gunshot rang out and his next hand was hit. The gun dropped from his motionless fingers.  
  
Inuyasha blew the top of his gun the way a secret agent would. "I have good aim." He said.  
  
Kagura suddenly walked into the picture. She too pulled a gun from her coat (A/N: It seems just about anyone can have a gun these days... oO) and aimed it at Naraku's heart. "Hello big brother." She greeted happily.  
  
Naraku stared with wide eyes at Kagura. "Not you too!" He cried.  
  
"Unfortunately for you, yes." Kagura said. She pulled the trigger while she had the gun aimed at Naraku's leg. "Now you can't run." She taunted.  
  
Naraku cried out in pain. He looked to his sister, to the thief, and finally to the detective. "Curse you all..." He said before blacking out from his pain.  
  
Inuyasha stared with disbelief at Kagura. "You were in on this too?" He asked.  
  
Kagura nodded. "It's about time someone put my brother in his place." She said.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard sirens. "Our friends from downtown are coming." He pointed out.  
  
In what seemed like seconds the entire place was swarming with police officers. Naraku was carried away on a stretcher for medical treatment. He needed to be in top physical condition for when they sent him to jail.  
  
Kagura revealed to everyone that she had been working as an undercover agent along with Koga to try and put an end to Naraku's schemes. She also revealed to them that Koga was still alive. The two of them had put on an act that made him look dead, then she had let him escape from the place that night.  
  
Kikyo was taken in for questioning, then was released when she explained her story to the police. She moved in with Inuyasha since she had no where else to go.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Myoga, and Miroku Jr. were thrilled when they heard the news of Naraku's arrest. Miroku Jr. then said his first word which just so happened to be "detective". That was quite a shocker to the parents who had no idea that their son was capable of saying such a complicated word.  
  
Kagome and Hojo continued to go out but after a while they broke up because Hojo was an idiot. (A/N: oO) So Kagome went out with Koga instead, who treated her a lot better and who eventually proposed to her. Kagome gladly said yes.  
  
Kikyo never had to go to jail for her crimes and everything stolen by Naraku was returned.  
  
Naraku was sentenced to life in prison and became super angry when he found that all his money would go to Kagura, the next oldest child in the family. He nearly killed himself, but the guards caught him first, gave him sedatives, then moved him into a room of rubber where he couldn't hurt himself.  
  
So now, everything was right with the world. Naraku was no longer on the loose and everything was peaceful and quiet. Kikyo stared out the window and sighed.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the couch and he gave her a strange look. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Kikyo shrugged and turned to him. "I guess now that Naraku's gone there's nothing to do. I'm just a little bored is all." She said.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "I can take that boredom away." He said.  
  
Kikyo smiled at him. "Back off, dog boy." She warned.  
  
A thoughtful look crossed Inuyasha's face. "Say, when is Koga and Kagome's wedding again?" He asked.  
  
Kikyo blinked. "It's two weeks from now. Why do you ask?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "I was thinking maybe we should have ours right after theirs." He said.  
  
Kikyo gasped and felt herself blush. "You haven't proposed to me." She said.  
  
"I don't have to. Us hanyou do things differently." Inuyasha said. In the blink of an eye he had ran over to Kikyo and had scooped her up bridal style. "So what do you say? Will ya marry me?" He asked.  
  
Kikyo giggled. "Are you sure you, a detective, want to spend the rest of your life with a former thief?" She asked.  
  
"You must be the best thief in the world if you stole my heart." Inuyasha said. "Ya, I'm positive." He suddenly frowned playfully. "But if you decide to go back to thieving I ain't bustin' you outta jail." He said.  
  
"I'll only be a bad girl in the house." Kikyo promised, giggling when she saw Inuyasha blush. "I'll marry you, Inuyasha." She said. She leaned up and kissed him.  
  
Inuyasha growled and pulled away. "Let's take this to another room. I have the strangest feeling we're being watched."  
  
End  
  
PK: What did he mean by 'they were being watched'? Why are you people watching them? Perverts! LMAO!! That was the end to another one of my stories, and again I feel like that last thing he said made me want to gag. WHY IS IT THAT ALL MY STUPID LOVE CONFESSIONS SOUND LIKE SOMETHING OUT OF A DISNEY MOVIE??? oO  
  
Well, I have one story left before I take a break and start some new ones. I won't be as pre-occupied as last time. Oh, and if you want a preview of such new stories, I'll give you a short summary of my latest. This one is called "Band Class". I decided to write about something I was good at so it would come out better than most of my stories and I ended up writing about music. My friends say this one sounds a lot like the movie "Drumline" but I won't say why right now.  
  
Here's a quick summary: Kagome's the band president who plays the flute, Inuyasha's the trouble-making drummer, Miroku's Inuyasha's best friend and is the perverted saxophone player, and Sango is Kagome's best friend who plays the clarinet and refuses to be womanized by Miroku. This is the craziest band class in the world.   
  
Well, until next time!  
  
Click the button. I've done research and discovered that this button can produce new chapters, new stories, and sequels. pokes the button 


End file.
